A Dark World (Elsa x Reader)
by TacticX
Summary: After escaping the ruins of a kingdom with little memory of your past, you find yourself in Arendelle, brought there by strange magic, and soon befriend the Snow Queen herself. But could this possibly evolve into something more? And can it last as secrets, that were meant to stay hidden, are revealed, and a threat, that could endanger her and everyone else in Arendelle, arises?
1. Escape

You were not sure how long you were running for. Everything around seemed to blur as you fled through the forest, trying to put as much distance between you and the burning ruins of the city behind you. You had no idea where you were, or what had happened.

Your last memory was waking up in a burning building, a sword lying next to you along with a broken shield. You took the sword and ran as fast as you could to escape the clutches of the fiery inferno surrounding you. That is when they started chasing you.

Who 'they' were was unknown. Dressed in black uniforms and wielding swords of their own, they chased you out of the town and towards the forest, of which you were now running through.

Your heart beat faster as you could hear the sounds of their yells, knowing that they were drawing closer towards you, yet you didn't know why. The only thought running through your mind was to get as far away from your pursuers, and this place as fast as possible.

"There he is!" Came a yell from behind you. You whisked around, just in time to see a crossbow bolt fly past your head, mere inches from striking you. You jump into the cover of the bushes, hoping that the darkness and heavy foliage will conceal you from the unknown attackers.

"He's round here somewhere!" One of the men said. "That unholy abomination...I can sense him..."

You peek through the bushes to try and spot where they are. You see two sword wielding men right in front of the bush you're peering through. Another two, who are wielding crossbows, are positioned a few feet away, and a taller, black haired man, was in the middle, glancing around at his surroundings.

"Boss...I think we have lost him." One of the sword wielders said.

"No. He's round him somewhere. He's hiding. Pan out. If it moves, kill it!" The tall guy ordered as the men spread out in all directions. You hide within the confines of the bush as one of the men creeps past you, weapon drawn. Striking now would only get yourself killed, so you decide to let them pass until it's safe to run again.

"Nothing over here!"

"Keep searching!"

You wait for a few more seconds until the coast is clear, before quietly emerging from the bush. You quickly run in the original direction you were heading, hoping not to run into those men anymore. You could probably take out one of the sword wielding men, but the crossbow wielders would make short work of you.

As you run deeper into the forest, the temperature starts to drop, along with the moonlight, making it harder to navigate the treacherous path ahead. You come to a stop after a few more minute of running as you try to catch your breath. It was then, that a shape in the distance catches your attention. You squint at it and realize that the object in question appears to be a cabin, and abandoned by the looks of it.

You know it won't shelter you indefinitely, but it should do for the night, or at least until those men give up their search. You walk up to the cabin and inspect it, making sure that you were not walking into a trap. Seeing how it was truly empty, you decided to open the door. To your surprise, it opens reasonably easily, with only a slight creek. You step inside and shut the door behind you, before walking over to what appeared to be a fireplace.

The moonlight streaming in through the cracked and weathered windows, allows you to view your surroundings without too much difficulty. The cabin was mostly empty, apart from a small table in the corner and a few chairs scattered throughout. The kitchen was also empty, which was unfortunate because you feel like you haven't eaten in days, which you probably haven't, though you can't remember.

You see a small door heading towards what appears to be a basement and curiosity gets the better of you. The door takes some pulling to get open, but it eventually does open. The smell off musty air and mold hits your nose as you step into the darkness below. The only light you can see down there is a faint stream of moonlight entering through a small, cellar, window in the corner.

You see a few empty boxes and an open cabinet in the corner, but apart from those, it is empty as well. You are about to head back upstairs but you pause as the sound of a creaking door from above hits your ears. You listen carefully, jumping slightly when you here footsteps...multiple footsteps. You look around for any sign of a hiding place but the only thing large enough to hide in is the cabinet. You run over an climb inside before closing up the doors, leaving one a small gap that you can see out off. You home your breath as you hear footsteps coming down the stairs and you see one of the men from earlier on emerge into the center of the cellar, his partner following closely behind.

"I don't think he's here..." One of them whispered.

"Don't be a fool. This would be the perfect hiding place..." The other man replied.

"Yeah, for the undead."

"Stop being such a wimp. You should be more concerned about what this guy will do to you if you're not careful..."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ You think as you stare at the men. The taller one catches sight of the wardrobe and you can see a smirk appearing on his face.

_Oh no..._

You hold your sword high, ready to strike at moments notice. Hopefully, you could stab him before the other guy attacks you. You watch as he reaches for the handle and grabs it...

"Hoy! You two...what are you doing down there?" Comes a voice from above. You sigh with relief as the man let's go off the handle and marches back upstairs with his friend following.

"We were just scanning the cabin, in case he is here."

"Yeah, well we are resuming search at first light. We'll camp here for tonight."

Any hopes you have of escaping withered away upon hearing that. You hear the cellar door slam shut above and take this opportunity to exit the cabinet and look for an escape route. Obviously going through the main floor was suicide, leaving you only one passage out. The cellar window.

You look at it for a second, determining whether you'll be able to fit through. In the end, you know there is only one way to find out. You walk up to it and gently push it open, careful not to alert the men that are upstairs. You use the boxes to support you as you climb through the narrow gap in the wall. It's a tight squeeze, but you eventually make it outside.

Your relief was short lived though as a shout alerts you of your detection.

"I've found him! He's over here!" One of the men shouts as foundry and run for cover. You run through a bush and into a small clearing where you are met with the crossbow wielding men and the tall guy.

"Well, well. Going somewhere?" The guy sneered as he pulled out what appeared to be a small pistol.

"Look man..." You say. "I don't know who you are, or what you want with me..."

"Save the crap. You can't lie to us. We know your secret! We know what an unspeakable abomination you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" You shout. "You've got the wrong guy!"

"Then why are you running?" He asks as he twirls the pistol around his finger. To be honest, you don't know...it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"There you are..." You then around to see the other two guys sneering at you as they hold their swords. "Come on...try running now!"

"Don't..." The guy says as he frowns at the two of them. "...tempt him..."

_What the hell are they talking about?!_

"Look...if you let me go, I'll get whatever you want. If I stole something, I'll give it back. Just tell me why you're chasing me!"

"Wait...so you don't remember...anything?"

"No!" You exclaim. You see the men look at each other before staring back at you, smirks on their faces.

"Well, it'll make it easier for us then." He sneers. "Kill him..."

You gasp as the sword wielding men lunge at you. You block one of their attack with your sword, but the other one manages to swipe at you, slicing a cut into your upper arm. You fight back the searing pain as you block another attack and take a step back, gasping as an arrow whizzes past your head and embeds itself into the tree next to you.

You feel the sword get knocked out of your hand by your opponents strike leaving you defenseless. You try to run but they just kick you to the ground and surround you.

"Well, it looks like your time on this world is up!" The black haired guy sneers. "Tell me, how do you want to go? Head or heart?"

You try to wriggle out of their grasp but they're too strong.

"Fine...head it is."

Your eyes widen as he raises the sword and prepares to strike. You close your eyes, just as he brings the sword down, waiting for the impact and the succeeding pain...but it never comes. Instead you hear a loud pop, followed by a shrill scream, before it feels like your body is being twisted and squeezed into a tube as the air is squeezed out of you.

And then, as soon as it started, it ended.

You feel yourself fall to the ground with a painful bump as your eyes flutter open. You are surprised to see the sun is high in the sky, not a cloud to be seen. You quickly jump up and look around for any sign of the men, but you find none whatsoever. As a matter of fact, you don't even recognize where you are. Everything has changed and you're sure that the mountain in front of you wasn't there before.

_Where am I? What the help just happened? Why is it daylight?_

You push those questions to the back of your head as you look around at your surroundings. The trees appeared appeared to be fir trees, which was shocking considering that the forest you were in a minute ago was mostly oak and maple. The weather was also significantly colder.

"Okay...I am...lost...again..." You mutter as you walk around. Then again, it was better to be lost than to have your head at the end of a sword.

You try to look for something that you can use to identify the place you are in, but nothing at all rings a bell. Everything seems so...foreign. You walk ahead for several minutes before eventually coming across a small stream where a few wild deer were drinking at. You quietly move to one side before kneeling down and taking a drink.

All of a sudden, a searing pain struck you at the back of your head, as it felt like your hair was on fire, before everything flashed and started turning...

* * *

_"Hey...we have to get out of here...come on!" A red haired girl screams as she runs through the flames. You follow her through the burning rubble and onto a street filled with numerous citizens, all fleeing in terror._

_"This way!" She screams as she drags you down the path and towards the edge of the town, when all of a sudden, several guys emerge from some ruins and some their crossbows and rifles at you and her._

_"Not so fast!" One of them shouts. There was a sudden flash of orange light, followed by searing heat, and then you look up to see the men all gone, ash in their place. She continues to pull you towards the edge where the two of you take cover in a burning building._

_"What now?" You ask._

_"Can you use it yet?"_

_"No...they must have laid something down around town...I can't..."_

_A sudden deafening roar interrupts you as the roof of the building caves in. She manages to make it out but you aren't so lucky, and are knocked on the head by a large plank of falling timber._

_"Y/N!"_

* * *

You gasp and fall on you back as the world materializes around you, everything returning back to normal. You look around to see if you're in the same place before laying back on the ground and letting out a sigh.

_Well at least I know my name now...but who was that girl?_

Your head snaps up when you hear the faint cracking of twigs in the background. You quickly lay low as you examine your surroundings and look for the source of the noise. Your attention is drawn to movement in the treeline just a hundred feet away from you, and it appeared to be human. You grasp around your shirt feeling for any sort of weapon and are dismayed to find you have nothing. You search around the river embankment for anything that can be used for defense and eventually come across a reasonably heavy and sharp stick.

_A formidable weapon...against a freaking rabbit!_

You grasp the weapon tight, praying that whoever was in the trees was wielding nothing more than a stick as well, as you move closer to the source of the noise. You can hear some faint talking followed by what sounds like girlish giggling as you approach the trees. You crouch down as you push a bush aside slowly and look through, only to find two girls sitting on the grass chatting with one another.

"...and he said that he wanted to bring me skiing." One of the girls, the strawberry blonde, says.

"You know you don't ski well. The last time you did that, you ended up in the infirmary for a week!" The platinum blonde girl says with a roll of her eyes.. You are suddenly alerted by the sound of twigs snapping behind you. You quickly whisk around with your 'weapon' drawn, but whomever was behind you was faster, as you feel a sharp pain on the back of your head before darkness consumes you.

* * *

**This is not my first fanfic, but this is my first full-length Elsa x reader story. This first chapter is short but the succeeding chapters should be longer.  
**

**Y/N: Your name.**

**E/C: Eye color.**

**H/C: Hair color.**

**This story shall be rated T at first...but there is quite a high chance it'll eventually move to an M rating. Just a preemptive warning.**

**-TacticX**


	2. Arendelle

You slowly open your eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the light in front of yo, before looking around. You notice that you are still in the forest, or more specifically, a clearing in that forest. It was only then that you realize that you were leaning against a tree and tied up.

"Hey, what the? Oh no!" You gasp as you think that you had been captured by those men who were chasing you in that other forest before. You try to wriggle out of the rope tying you up but it was too tight. You see a figure move past you and you look up, expecting to see those five men again, but are instead surprised to see a young platinum blonde woman...more specifically, the one you were looking at from within the bush earlier on.

She was looking at you intently, her hands hidden behind her back. As for the strawberry blonde, she was leaning up against a tree a few feet away.

Your view of them was suddenly interrupted by a large, blonde, man walking in front of you, holding a small dagger in his right hand.

"Who are you?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"Why am I tied up?" You ask.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here! Why were you spying on them?"

"I wasn't spying on anybody."

"Then why were you in the bushes?"

"I was by the river, I heard a noise, so I grabbed a stick and crept into the bushes thinking it was them...er...an attacker, only to find out it was two girls. And then you hit me on the head and now I'm here! Is that convincing enough for you?"

"Who's them?"

"Nothing! Can you get me out of this thing?!"

"Who is them? If 'them' are looking for you, then you must be criminal, or gotten into trouble with someone!"

"Look...I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alright?" You say, starting to become frustrated at the guy's inability to believe you. Seriously, everyone you've since you woke up has tried to chase you or tie you up! "Can you get me out of this thing now!"

"Maybe he's telling the truth." The strawberry blonde says from next to you.

"Anna. He was spying at you two from the bushes! For all we know, he could be a bandit trying to kidnap you two!"

_Is this guy serious?_

"Look! If you just let me go, I'll be on my way!" You say as you attempt to wriggle out of the bonds tying you up.

"And how do we know that you won't try and attack us? How do we know that you can be trusted?"

"You can't. Then again, how do I know that you aren't thieves who are trying to ransom me either? You never said who you are either."

The blonde guy shoots a glare at you as you try to break the ropes apart, but they are just too strong. Quite frankly, it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Look! Just untie me already! Do you tie everyone you meet up?"

"I'll untie you when I deem you're safe." He replies as he walks over to the girls and starts whispering something. You try to eavesdrop but they are talking too low for you to understand. You have finally had enough. Your hands hurt, your back aches, and the last thing you wanted to be, after the chase that nearly killed you, is tied up. You summon as much of your strength to break the ropes apart as you also try to wriggle out of them. The blonde guy turns around and sees what you're trying to do and shouts.

'Hey!" He shouts as he walks over to you. You quickly look for a direction to run, if you can get these blasted ropes off, as the guy draws closer. Your gaze catches on a tree on the other side of the clearing.

You don't know why but a thought suddenly crosses across your mind. A thought of wanting to be on the other side, away from here, and out of these ropes as if it would magically...

_Crack!_

You could feel the same feeling you felt when you escaped your pursuers earlier on...that feeling of being squeezed into a tube, the feeling of being compressed, and then as soon as it started, it was over again.

You let out a gasp as you open your eyes and, to your disbelief, you're standing on the other side of the clearing...staring at the two girls and man. They are staring at you in shock, mouths hanging open.

You can see the strawberry blonde mouth out "how"? You glance over to where you were tied up and see the ropes draped on the ground. You glance back up to the three of them, all still staring at you agape, before turning on your heels and running.

You continue to run for several more minutes before stopping near a small hill and looking back.

"What the hell is this?" You ask yourself. You thought the first one was a freak accident from some unexplained force, but now it happens again? This was unbelievable.

One second you thought of being there, and the next second you were. This was freaking witchcraft. You look around and your gaze falls on a patch of grass nearby.

_What did I think last time? Oh right..._

You focus on that spot and imagine you are standing there, before closing your eyes. You open them and see that you are still in exactly the same spot. You let out a sigh as you try again, thinking harder, but nothing happens.

_Maybe i'm doing it wrong..._

You strain your mind and try think about wanting to be on that patch as much as you...

_Crack!_

You gasp as you fall on your back, ten feet to the left and on the grass patch you were thinking off. You immediately jump back up and look at where you used to be.

"Okay...so I can do that..." You mutter to yourself.

_What is this? Can I do it all the time? Is this witchcraft? Oh crap...did that blonde guy put something in me?_

These are just some of the questions that are running through your mind as you glance around the yard. Suddenly, a thought crosses your mind. Just how far could you go? You look at a spot further away than the last and focus all your thought into trying to be there. You hear the signature crack and feel the signature squeeze, before opening your eyes and see you are standing in that spot.

"Oh my god...this is awesome!" You laugh. You look at another spot even further away and try to do the same thing. The first time you didn't concentrate enough, but the second time was successful again.

_I can teleport...if that is what it is called..._

You decide to test just how far you could go. A thought did cross your mind that it wasnt wise to push it too far since you've only known about this for the last hour or two, but a side of you just wants to see how much you can do. You see a mountain in the distance, about two miles away.

_No, no, no...don't be a fool. This might be too far..._

_...then again, if I could do this, hell...that'll be awesome..._

You take a deep breath and focus all your thought and energy as you stare at that mountain in the distance.

_CRACK!_

"HOLY CRAP!" You scream as you fall backwards. You quickly grab onto a rock and hold onto it for dear life before pulling yourself forward and collapse to the ground, exhausted, but that wasn't the reason you fell. You stand up and look around at the 800ft drop in front of you.

_That..was close!_

You catch your wits for a few more minutes after that before standing back up and looking around, suddenly realizing that the only way to get back down was to...jump.

_Hey...that's a good name for it...jumping..._

You look at where you jumped from and try to focus on it. You hear the crack, feel the squeeze...and then fall 20feet from a tree and hit the ground painfully.

"Bloody...hell..." you wince as you roll over and lay on your back, staring at the blue sky above. You allow the pain and shock to subside before standing back up, and walking towards the river from earlier on. So you have found out you have power of jumping...or teleportation, or something. But right now, your main concern is finding food and shelter, and finding out where the heck you are.

Basic survival skills dictate that you follow the river downstream, so that's what you do.

* * *

It was about 30 minutes later when you decide to stop for a rest. You look around and see a small shack in the distance.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading post and Sauna..." You read as you walk up to it. You enter the store and are greeted with a massive man behind the counter.

'Hoo Hoo!" Says the guy behind the counter as he looks at you. "Big Summer Blow Out..."

"Er, I don't suppose you sell clothes by any chance?" you interrupt.

"Yah. Over the winter department." You walk over and search through the available shirts and trousers. At the moment, you needed to mask your appearance, just in case those men who are hunting you before find you again.

"That'll be fourteen, ninety five yah?"

You search through your pockets before pulling out some notes and coins, and hand them to him. He looks at them and then at you.

"You're Aurelian?" He asks.

_So that's the name of t__he__ city __I came from__?_

"Er, yes." You watch as he vanishes in the back for a few seconds before returning with several different notes and coins and hands them to you. "Arendelle?"

"Yah...welcome to the kingdom of Arendelle." He says as you take the clothes and money. "Well, come again. Hoo Hoo!"

You walk towards the back of the shop and change into your new clothes, stuffing the old ones into a bag, before walking back towards the counter and asking, "So, wheres the nearest town here?"

"Arendelle city. It's around a few miles south of here. Maybe, an hour to walk there." You look in the direction he was pointing before thanking him and getting on your way.

_25 minutes later..._

You can see the outlines of the kingdom as you start to approach it. It was nowhere near the size of the kingdom you had run away from. The kingdom was situated in the fjord, most of the houses on the sides of the mountainous terrain. There was a small castle situated on its own island in in the fjord itself which was linked towards the mainland with two bridges.

"So this is Arendelle..." You mutter as you walk down the road towards the town. The town center wasn't really that busy. There were a few people lounging around what appeared to be a small park, while several others while sitting around the fountains.

"Good day sir." A citizen in a nearby shop greeted. "I can tell you're new here son since I haven't seen you before. Whats your name?"

"Y/N"

"Well, welcome to Arendelle Y/N. What brings you here?" He asks you.

"I just...came across this place...and thought I'd check it out." You answer. Well it was partially true.

"I see. Well let me give you a small introduction to this wonderful kingdom. There are some inns over there if you're looking for a place to stay. There's a couple of cafes and restaurants on the main street and one by the dock's. For groceries, you've got some shops on the main street, or you've got us. Preferably us...we're best." He says causing you to let out a laugh. "That's the castle over there. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. That's their names by the way. So, in think that's all you need to know about this town. Hope you enjoy it here."

"Thank you." You say as you walk down the main street. It was only then that you realize you haven't eaten in the past day, what with all the shock and capturing...and running. You pass by several stores before coming across a small cafe. In an attempt to conserve money, you only buy something cheap before walking back into the town square.

You sit by the fountain for a few minutes and observe the local people passing by and doing their daily work. You look to your left and catch sight of something that causes your eyes to widen and shivers to run down your spine. You see three guys, all clad in the exact same black outfits that those five from the forest were wearing. They seem to be glancing around the town square, as if looking for someone.

You mentally curse as you stand up and quickly walk away from the town square and towards the castle, careful not to look back. You take a turn and hide behind a corner and take a look around. You see the three men stop at the fountain and look around, as if they know you are here. They suddenly steal a glance in your direction causing you to spin back around...

"AAH!"

You wince as you collide with someone and are knocked to the ground. You look up and see that you have run into a girl...more specifically, the blonde woman from earlier on.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry." You say quickly as you help her up, just as the strawberry blonde and the man comes running up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She answers as she swipes her bangs from her forehead.

"Sorry about that." You apologize as you let go of her.

"Elsa. Are you alright...hey! Oh my god! You're that guy from earlier on!" The strawberry blonde gasps. The platinum blonde looks up as well and gasps as she recognizes you.

"Uh...hey...look...about earlier on..." The blonde guy says as he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry. I just thought you were a stalker or something..."

"It's alright." You say as you look back around the corner. You were shocked to still see those three men standing in the center of the town square, gazing around. For some reason your head starts to hurt as the men walk closer towards where you are.

"I'm Kristoff by the way." He says.

"Y/N." You reply.

"Are you alright?" The platinum blonde woman asks you. You are about to answer but a sudden ache in your head causes you to gasp in pain. You look up just in time to see one of those men look at you, right in the eye. The pain that runs through you feels like someone cracked your head open as the world swirls around you and you fall to the ground. The last thing you hear are gasps before darkness takes over.

* * *

"_They are here!" He announces. A slight rumble shakes the ground as you walk into the room._

"_What's the situation?" You ask as you walk up to the table which had several men around, along with the redheaded girl._

"_They have made it to the outskirts of town and our forces are trying to hold them off, but I fear they may eventually break through..."_

_A sudden explosion rocks the room as you hear screams from outside. The redheaded girl looks at you, eyes wide, as two of the men run out of the room, both wielding rifles._

"_Sir..." One of them says to you. "I advise that you and Klaudia get out of here as soon as possible."_

"_No!" You state. "I will hold my ground with my men! We fight till the end! Get the royal family out of here..."_

_Another explosion rocks the entire castle, this one sounding a lot closer than the last._

"_Marevor! Get the royals to safety. Me and Y/N will command the battalion!" He says as he walks up to you. _

"_Klaudia! I want you to get out of here!" You order to the red head._

"_What? No! I am not leaving you!" She replies defiantly. _

"_Y/N! We have to go now!" He says._

" _want you out of this kingdom as soon as possible!"_

"_Not without you!"_

"_Damn it Klaudia! I am not risking your life as well!"_

"_SIR!" You glance back at her before running after the black haired man._

"_Yvonne! What's the status of reinforcements?" You ask him as you catch up to him._

"_At least a good few hours away. I fear we may not be able to hold on for that long though." '_

"_I know."_

"_Sir. In the event they successfully invade us,. We cannot allow them to get hold of __it!" He says._

"_You're right. I'll get it!"_

"_I'll meet you at the battalions!." You watch him walk off before proceeding to your left into an empty room You pick up a key hanging on the wall before..._

_CRACK!_

_You appear in a small room with a lock in front of you. You insert the key and turn it, causing one of the walls next to you to slide open. Inside is a small pillar, and on it, a small necklace._

"_Brísingame__n.." You mutter as you walk up to it and take it. You place it around your own neck before walking back out of the room. You jump out of the room with a crack before appearing on the battalions just as Yvonne arrives."_

"_Have you got it?"_

"_Yes." You answer as you follow him past some soldiers. You can see the entire western expanse of the town on fire, along with the forest behind it. Numerous citizens are running through the streets to escape the approaching inferno and soldiers._

"_How many?"_

"_Maybe two thousand. We don't know."_

"_Sir...you should raise a wall of..." You were both interrupted when an explosion came from below, and the wall started to collapse. You jump top one side as a section of the wall collapses and takes down nearly a dozen soldiers with it._

"_We have to act now!" Yvonne shouts. "You have to..."_

* * *

_Everything suddenly goes black as the memory fades into obscurity. You see nothing but darkness and hear nothing but silence._

"_Y/N!"_

"_Y/N! Where are you! Answer me!"_

"_Y/N!"_

"_Y/N!"_

* * *

You jump awake suddenly, the light hurting your eyes as you hear someone gasp from next to you. You loom around to see the strawberry blonde next to you in surprise.

"Hi..." She says with a smile. You look around to see that you are lying on a bed in a large room, royally decorated to be more exact.

"Where am I?" You ask her.

"Arendelle castle. I'm princess Anna." The red head says.

"I'm Y/N." You say as you try to get up, only for you to be pushed back down by her. "Hey."

"Not till the doctor looks at you first."

"Why? What happened?"

"You just fainted. You were out for the last 3 hours." She says.

"3 hours?" You ask in surprise. It only felt like ten minutes.

"Yeah...I'll go get the physician and my sister." She says. "Don't go anywhere."

You watch her leave before sitting up in the bed and pushing the bedsheets off. You try to recall the events from that dream you just had, but it seemed fuzzy. What isn't fuzzy though is the part at the end. It actually sounded like someone was in your head and trying to call you..and that voice...it sounded familiar...but you couldn't put your finger on it. You unconsciously place your hand around your neck and that is when you feel something. You pull at it and realize that it is some sort of necklace...the necklace from your dream. It appears to be made of white gold and embedded with numerous gems. At the bottom are four specific gems. One blue, one green, one red, and one white.

You quickly shove the necklace back down as three people enter the room. One man which appeared to be the physician, princess Anna, and the platinum blonde woman.

"Are you feeling alright?" The physician asks as he starts to examine you.

"Yes." You answer though, truthfully, your head still hurt a bit.

"Oh...by the way, this is my sister. Queen Elsa." Anna says as she points to the platinum blonde. "Elsa, this is Y/N."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Y/N." She says regally with a smile.

"You too your majesty." You answer with a smile as well. For some reason, this causes Anna to giggle slightly. You and Elsa both glance at her with raised brows.

"Well, you seem to be alright at the moment." The physician says as he packs up his stuff. "You should probably get some rest though. You might need it."

"Well he can stay here for the night." Anna says as Elsa glances at her.

"Oh Anna. I'm sure he needs to get back to his home as well. Plus, we can't just go around inviting random people in, you know that." Elsa says to her sister.

'Where do you live?" Anna asks you. "I'll get the guards to give you a lift there."

"Oh...er..."

_This is about to get really awkward!_

"I...don't really have a place here."

"Oh...where is your place then?" Anna asks.

"I...honestly don't know." You answer truthfully. "I don't remember much."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know that either. All I remember was suddenly appearing here in Arendelle and running into your blonde friend earlier on in the forest, upon which he ties me up."

"Yeah...sorry about that. Kristoff can be a little overprotective at times." Anna says. "So, you don't know where you're from? Do you have amnesia?"

"I think so. I remember my name, and flashes of memories from time to time, but that is about it." You say. You decide not to tell them about the five men that chased you in that burning kingdom, nor about the three men in the town square earlier on.

"Oh...well, you can stay with us then..." Anna says with a smile.

"Anna...can I talk you with privately for a second?" Elsa asks her sister.

"I'll just be a minute." Anna says as you watch Elsa exit the room, Anna following right after her.

"An eye for the queen eh?"

"What the?" You jump as you look to your side and see the physician is still there. "I thought you had already left."

"Was just about to." He says. "Don't worry son. The people here are nice, so long as you don't pose a threat to them. Anyway, it appears you have amnesia from the sound of what you were saying. Unfortunately, I don't really have a remedy for that so, there's nothing I can do there. Sorry."

"That's alright." you say as you get into a more comfortable position. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever...heard of a place called Aurelia?" You ask.

"I'm sorry...i haven't." The physician answers. "Try some of the traders though. They might have."

You turn your head and see the queen and princess enter again, the princess smiling slightly while the blonde was a little red in the face, though not from anger.

"Well, my job is done. Just call for me if you have any more problems." He says as he leaves the room.

"Y/N?" Anna asks with a smile as you turn to her. "Me and my sister have agreed to let you stay in the castle for a while...until...we can sort something out. Plus, me and, especially, my sister..."

"Anna!" Elsa says as she looks away.

"...want to get to know you better. Especially the whole...appearing in one place from another thing that you did. We haven't met anyone else with magic before."

"Anyone else?" You ask curiously.

"Oh...er...me and Elsa will get around to explaining that later. But, until then, you should get some rest. Later, you can join us for dinner and hopefully tell us about how you managed to do that thing earlier on."

_With all honesty, I'm just as clueless as you with what I did princess..._

"Anyway, enough with my rambling,. I should let you get some sleep. If there's anything you need, just give a shout. There are guards at you door so they'll here you. That was Elsa's idea by the way. She is a little bit weary about strangers in the castle...especially ones that can do what you did." Anna says. "Erm, you aren't going to vanish out of the bed by any chance, are you?"

"Probably not." You say as you glance at Elsa. Anna sees this and giggles slightly causing Elsa to look around at you. Luckily, you looked away before she turned.

"Well, we'll let you get some rest then." Anna says as she and Elsa walks towards the door. "See you later..."

"Bye." You say, though for some what reason you seemed to aim that at Elsa rather than Anna. You watch them exit the room and close the door, before you climb out of bed and listen at the door.

"He's cute..." You can hear Anna say causing you to laugh quietly.

"Anna!"

"What? I saw you looking..."

"I wasn't looking...i was...glancing."

"Ha! Even more promiscuous! And why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Eeee!"

"Alright...I'm going to my study now..."

"Elsa! Wait up!"

You let out a small laugh as you walk back over to the bed and lay back against the wall. So, you vanished from a burning kingdom after being chased by five, uniformed, men who were trying to kill you, find yourself in Arendelle, get knocked out and tied up by a blonde guy, meet two beautiful girls, jump to a mountain and nearly fall to your death, enter Arendelle and see three more of those, black uniformed, men, fall unconscious, and then wake up to find yourself guest to the queen and princess...all in a span of twelve hours.

"Probably not going to be my weirdest day..." You mutter as you close your eyes, slightly tired. For some reason, you can't take your mind off queen Elsa until you eventually fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Your past will eventually be revealed...**

**...and who are these men in black?**

**-TacticX**


	3. Back Again

You wake up to the sound of knocking emanating from the door.

"Master Y/N? Are you awake yet?" Came the voice of a man through the doors.

"Who are you?" You ask.

"This is kai sir. Her majesty is requesting your presence for dinner." Kai says through the door. You look through the curtains and see that it is indeed already evening.

"Alright. Please tell her I'll be there soon." You say.

"Actually, she requests that I escort you to the courtyard. The arrangements have been changed slightly due to the princess."

"Oh..."

"I believe that there is some attire that was placed in the room earlier on. That shall be your attire."

_Wait, I thought I locked the door?_

"I'll be waiting downstairs master Y/N. Don't be too late."

You walk over to the dresser and see a suit and bowtie placed neatly on top of it.

"Yeah...I don't think so..." You laugh as you push the bowtie aside before changing into the beige suit. You groom yourself to look as royal as possible, which didn't seem to be hard since for reasons you can't explain, you seem to already know how to act the part. Plus, the flash backs you keep having seem to acknowledge that theory as well.

You see a sword hanging above the fireplace on the other side of the room and take it, sheathing it your scabbard which has been provided with the suit for reasons unknown. You feel more secure wielding a proper weapon, and at least it helps you play the part of a royal prince.

You exit the room and walk down the corridors and towards what you hope is the main staircase.

"Master Y/N." Kai greets from below as you walk down towards him. "I'm glad to see you aren't too late. If I may ask, where did you get that sword?"

"Fireplace. So, why the courtyard of all places?"

"Princess Anna has a powerful influence on other people. She thought it would be fitting for this dinner to be in somewhere more...secluded." Seeing the look of confusion on your face, the butler adds. "Yeah...you'll get used to the princess if you're staying here longer. Follow me."

You follow him into the courtyard where you can see six horses by the gates, as well as the two girls and blonde guy.

"Y/N. We thought you weren't going to come." Anna says as she gestures for you to follow her. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Maybe." You say. You only just remembered your name this morning, so you aren't sure if you have ever ridden a horse before...or if you remember how to. There is only one way to find out. You mount the horse and grab the reins before taking it for a small stroll around the courtyard. Riding seems so familiar to you so you know that you've done it before. "Well...no problem here."

"Right then. Me and Kristoff will take front, you and Elsa behind, and the two, totally unnecessary, guards can follow us wherever they want." Anna says as she rolls her eyes at the guards.

"It's for protection Anna." Elsa says from next to you.

"Uhuh. Well Y/N seems to have a sword. I'm sure a gentlemen like Y/N would protect their queen." Anna retorts.

"Y/N isn't from Arendelle though." Elsa states

_Doesn't mean I won't protect others..._

"Well then. Let's go..." Anna says as she and Kristoff rides out of the castle gates. You and Elsa follow, the guards following after you.

"Where are we going?" You ask Elsa as she rides next to you.

"I really don't know. Anna makes things up on the fly so..." Elsa says as the two of you turn and ride out of the city. "So Y/N. Why don't you tell me about yourself...or at least what you can remember..."

"Shouldn't that be something asked once we stop riding?"

"Yeah, but that could be a while." Elsa says as the two of you glance around at the forest now surrounding you. You feel slightly uncomfortable being in the forest at night, which is justified, especially after the whole being chased through a dark forest by deranged men wearing black cloaks, debacle. "Is something wrong?"

"No...I'm just not fond of what lurks in the darkness." You answer.

"That's why we have guards. So, do you have any memory of where you come from, even in the slightest?"

"Ever heard of a place called Aurelia?"

"No. Is it in northern or southern Europe?"

"I wish I knew that..." You say as your horse trots up an incline.

"So what else?" She asks.

"Well, from I remember so far, I appear to have some connection to the royal family of Aurelia. There was this...event..." You deliberately not mention that it was an invasion or that you were being chased in case that worries Elsa and Anna. "...and then we had to run but then I was knocked out in some burning ruins. Then when I woke up...I somehow jumped to the hills there...and I found Arendelle. I guess that's all I can remember at the moment."

"Do you remember if you have any family?"

"I can't remember that either." You say, slightly crestfallen. If you do, then they must be worried sick at the moment.

"There might be someone who could help with your amnesia." Elsa says. "We'll bring you there tomorrow. He might be able to help you remember."

"Really? That would be great." You say. "So, er...how about you? What did princess Anna mean by, anyone else, earlier on?"

"Please...just call me Elsa and my sister Anna. Its easier and we only use titles when needed. And Anna meant...well...er...to be honest, you're the first person that we've met that has powers as well." Elsa says to you. You are wondering what the hell she is talking about when she suddenly flicks her hand and a snowball lands on your head. You peer up in shock as she let's out a giggle before staring at her with wide eyes. "Snow queen Elsa of Arendelle at your service."

"You...you did that?" You ask in shock.

"Yes." She replies. She then flicks her wrist at a nearby tree and covers it in a thin coating of frost. "I was born with the powers of ice and snow."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah...but it's also dangerous." She says as she looks down. You see her let out a sigh before she continues. "When I was eight I accidentally struck my sister in the head with my powers. The only way to cure her was to remove her memories of my magic. After that, my mama and papa isolated me from her for thirteen years to protect her and help me control my powers."

"That plan seems shoddy at best." You say.

"Anyway, three years after our parents died, me and Anna were reunited on my coronation but of course it had to go wrong. I lost control of my powers and ended up running away. My sister came to find me but I ended up striking her in the heart. That was then followed by two men trying to kill me a while later and then being knocked up and waking up in the dungeons. I managed to flee but this prince Hans caught up with me and tells me my sister was dead. While I am vulnerable, he tries to kill me but Anna jumps in front of the sword just as she freezes and sacrifices herself for me. Well, an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart and her sacrificing herself for me turned out to be an act of true love so she thawed. As for Hans, he was sent back to the southern isles but from what we heard, their ship got caught in a storm on the way back and it was lost near the northern tip of France."

"Wow...it sounds like your life uoto your coronation wasn't exactly the best..."

"Yeah...but at least me and Anna are reunited again...so...I probably wouldn't want it any other way."

"Mm...at least you can remember yours. I'm about as clueless as everyone else about my own..."

"I'm sure you'll remember sooner or later." Elsa says with a smile. "So, what can you tell me about your powers. I've never seen or heard of your type of magic before."

"Well from what I've seen so far, I can jump from one location to another instantly...and nearly killed myself when I jumped to a mountain." You mutter the last part.

"Jump?"

"That's what I've decided to call it. It makes sense...somewhat. I'm a jumper." You say.

"So you can jump anywhere you want?"

"Actually I have to know where the place is, or see it, before I can jump there."

"Well that means you must have known Arendelle before." Elsa says.

"I suppose." You say as your eyes widen. You never thought of that before. If you needed to know the place before you could jump to it, then that means you must have been to Arendelle beforehand.

"So, what else can you do other than...jump?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, jumping seems like a nice enough power." Elsa says.

"Your powers seem just as good if not better."

"You can appear anywhere you like...what could possibly top that?"

"We're here!" Anna interrupts as you all come to a ocean You notice that you are near the edge of a cliff, giving you a perfect view of the ocean, the moon reflecting off the surface of the glistening ocean. You watch as Anna and Kristoff begin to unpack some of the food while the guards patrol the area. You feel slightly nervous attending this dinner and pray that you don't end up making a fool of yourself.

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Elsa asks as she notices you staring into the woods.

"I'm fine." You reply with a smile as you dismount your horse and observe the treeline.

"Why don't you and Y/N go for a little forest stroll for a while?" Anna asks. "We're still preparing everything."

"I thought you already did?" Elsa asks.

"Anna forgot the drinks...among other things..." Kristoff sighs as Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Come on. Have some fun." Anna says as she glances between Elsa and Y/N.

"We can help..."

"No no...its alright."

"Anna..."

"Relax Elsa. Me and Kristoff will find you when this is ready."

"Alright then. Y/N? Do you want to join me for a stroll."

"Uh, yeah...sure." You answer with a nod. Elsa glances back at her sister before you and her decide to go for a short walk in the forest around you. One of the guards is about to follow you two but Anna quickly holds him back.

"They'll be fine." Anna whispers as she drags the guard away from the treeline.

"Anna...I found the drinks! What the? And everything else!" Kristoff states as he pulls out a hidden napkin with numerous drinks and food wrapped within it. He looks up at his girlfriend and sees the smirk on her face, immediately realizing what she had done. "Anna! When Elsa finds out..."

"Don't worry...I'm just trying to get them two to know each other better."

"Know each other? We just met him today!"

"He seems nice enough." Anna says. "And Elsa did admit he's cute...plus I've seen the way Y/N looks at her."

"In not exactly trusting of your judgement when it comes to men Anna."

"You do realize what you just said right, considering I'm dating you..."

"I...uh..."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

"So you have a castle...made of ice on that mountain there?" You ask in awe.

"Yep. Kristoff and Anna pretty much reacted the same way when they saw it."

"I don't blame them. Its not everyday you see a castle made of ice."

"I have also made two living snowmen. One is Olaf and the other is marshmallow. They're both up on the north mountain at the moment I think." Elsa says. "Um..Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that it's a large request, but I don't suppose you can show me your powers, can you? The last time I saw them was when Kristoff tied you up." Elsa says.

"Yeah...sure." You say as you look around for a suitable space to test your powers again. The last thing you want to do is smash into a tree, not in front of Elsa anyway. You see a large enough patch giving a reasonable amount of room to jump. Elsa follows you as you walk over to it. You take a deep breath before trying to jump to the tree on the other side.

Nothing happens.

"Huh...this happens sometimes."

"It's like my powers. If I don't focus enough, it sometimes doesn't work." Elsa says. You try again but it yields the same result. You glance over to Elsa who is looking at you intently.

_Come on!_

You focus as much as possible at the tree, hearing the signature crack, followed by you losing your balance and falling over on your back side. You look up to see Elsa looking at you from the other side with a amazed expression, though she was giggling slightly as she ran over to you.

"Are you alright?" She asks as you get up.

"Yeah...well, there we go. It only seems to work sometimes though. I have to clear my mind and focus on it intently."

"Well with that type of power, that's understandable. Imagine, you can just jump out of any conflict or hide permanently from anyone...or visit anywhere on the globe...if you've been there before."

"Yeah. I probably wouldn't jump out of every battle though. I don't want to be weak..."

"True..." Elsa mutters. "Do you think you can bring others with you when you jump?"

"I've never really thought of that before. I don't really want to try it yet though, not until I've gotten a little more used to it though." You answer. "Do you think we should be getting back to the cliff now? The guards must probably be freaking out."

"Oh yeah. Anna is probably worried now." Elsa says as you and her walk back into the treeline. "Er...which way do we go?"

Your eyes widen as you stop in your tracks and look around. Both of you were so engrossed in chatting with each other that you failed to keep track of where you were going.

_Oh crap!_

"I think...this way?" You say though you have no certainty whatsoever. Elsa looks around before walking towards you.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"No..." You say. "Wait...maybe I can try jumping towards...oh wait..."

"What?"

"I'm still new to jumping on my own. I've never tried jumping with someone before and I don't know what will happen if I try...assuming it even works."

"Well...I'm sure it's worth a shot." Elsa says.

"I would rather not. In case you get injured. And that's if it even allows me." You say as you let out a sigh and look around again. "Let's just head...south...I think."

"Which way is south?"

_Oh come on! _

"I don't know..." You mutter as you look for any sign or clue as to where you are.

"Why don't you try test jumping with me...just locally. Like to that tree over there!" Elsa suggests. You feel a little anxious about jumping with Elsa in case something goes wrong, but it seems like the best bet of getting the both of you out of there.

"Okay...but if anything feels wrong, I'm abandoning it instantly."

Elsa nods as she grabs hold of your arm. You fight down the blush threatening to escape and instead focus on the tree that you jumped to before. This time, you fully clear your mind and focus all your thoughts into that one jump. The crack echoes through the forest as you feel your feet touch the ground. You open an eye and see that you have successfully jumped, but what about Elsa?!

"That felt...weird..." Elsa gasps as she feels around herself as if expecting something to be missing. Slowly a smile creeps on her face. "That was amazing...but it'll definitely take some getting used to. But you can jump with others!"

"Yeah...but that was more exhausting than jumping to that mountain before!" You say as you suddenly feel weak. You lean up against the tree as Elsa approaches you, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...just tired." You say as you shake your head. You wait for a few minutes for your stamina to return before standing up straight. "Right...I'm not sure where that cliff is exactly, but I know where the castle is. I would rather try jumping to somewhere I can visualize better."

"I understand." Elsa says as she grabs hold of your arm again. You close your eyes and imagine the castle to Arendelle, feeling the squeeze and Elsa's hold on your hand tightening slightly. Then suddenly, a thought crosses your mind...a small image in your mind. You could feel a small shift and then the two of you fell to the ground roughly. You lay on the ground exhausted as Elsa stands up next to you and looks around wide eyed.

"Um Y/N? This isn't the castle!" Elsa said as she looks around.

"What?!" You ask as you jump up and look at your surroundings. Your eyes widen suddenly, your chest tightening, shivers running down your spine, as you look around in horror. Your breathing quickens while you take a step closer to Elsa. This doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"Y/N? Are you alright? Where are we?"

_No...no...it can't be! NO!_

The trees, the weather, the ground...this...

...this was the place those men nearly killed you. You breath catches in your throat when you see the cabin in the distance as well as the tree where they pinned you down and nearly decapitated you at.

_How the hell did I get here!_

"Y/N? Where are we?"

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates. It was the same with all my stories. I just focused on something else for the last few weeks but I'm alright now...**

**-TacticX**


	4. Night in the Woods

"We have to go now!" You say as you grab Elsa by the arm and drag her behind some trees.

"Y/N! Where are we? What's going on?!" She asks seeing the fear in your eyes. "Y/N!"

"Follow me!" You order as you run through the bushes and towards the deeper part of the forest, Elsa by your side. You glance around at your surroundings, hoping that those men aren't still here. Despite it being daytime, there is not a sound to be heard. No animals, no birds, not even wind.

"Y/N! Where are we going?" Elsa asks desperately as you rush deeper into the woods.

"Anywhere but here!" You answer as you take cover behind a large rock, Elsa crouching next to you.

"Where are we?!"

"I...I don't know what the name of this place is. It may be Aurelia...I don't know." You whisper. "Look...I told you that before I arrived in Arendelle, I woke up with no memory. This is the place I woke up in. What I didn't mention was that upon waking up, these guys dressed in black suits chased me through the forest and tried to kill me, right where that cabin was. I'm not sure why, but I think it might have had something to do with my powers. Then that is when I somehow jumped to Arendelle."

"That can't possibly be the only reason to justify the look of fear on your face." Elsa states.

"Oh yeah...I woke up in the burning remains of a kingdom just over that him. What wasn't burning was lying in ruins. I have flashbacks but nowhere near enough to piece anything together except, that this is the last place I want to be in right now." You say. Elsa looks at you for several seconds before turning back around and glancing at her surroundings.

"So now what? Can't we just jump to Arendelle?" Elsa asks. You gesture for her to grab your hand and try to jump, but something doesn't feel right. You clear your mind and focus on Arendelle, but nothing happens. Not even a tingle or that feeling of being squeezed. It's as if your powers are completely disobeying you as you try several more times. "Y/N?"

"Nothing's happening!" You exclaim as your try again several more times. "Something is wrong about this place."

"You mean other than the burning ruins of the kingdom you woke up in?" Elsa asks as she raises her brows. You unsheathe your sword for precautionary measures as you emerge from behind the rock and look for an escape route. You see a small hill in the distance which you can possibly get a better view of your surroundings from. "Y/N. Wait up!"

The two of you walk quietly towards the hill in the distance as you continue to scan your surrounding for anything that poses a threat. You know that a sword is useful for your average enemy, but for some reason you just can't shake the feeling that a sword isn't the best choice of weaponry in this place. You eventually come across a small ledge a about thirty feet above you, but you have no way of reaching it without climbing gear.

"This might be a problem." You say as you look for another way to get up.

"Not really. I made an ice castle in ten seconds, a small ice ladder shouldn't be a problem." Elsa says. Seeing your skeptical look she adds. "My ice is a lot stronger than normal ice Y/N!"

"Alright...but if I end up with a broken leg no one will be getting home." You say with a small laugh as Elsa rolls her eyes. You watch her lift her hands up and do a few gestures which summons absolutely nothing. You see her eyes widen in shock as she does several more gestures but still, no ice.

"Elsa?" You ask as you notice her getting desperate.

"My powers!" She exclaims as her breathing quickens whole she keeps trying. "Nothing is happening!"

"Wait, what?" You ask with a gasp. You can't jump whatsoever now, and Elsa's own powers don't work either?

_Damn it! I knew this place was bloody trouble!_

"There's nothing!" She gasps as she looks at her hands and at the place in front of her. You walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "I don't have my powers..."

"Hey. Its alright. There's probably something blocking our powers, which is why I can't jump." You say as you look in the direction you know the cabin, and the kingdom, is. "Maybe if we get further away from that kingdom we will be able to use our powers again."

She looks at you for a few seconds before nodding in response. The two of you make your way towards the hills in the distance which is the opposite direction of the kingdom where you guess whatever it is, that is blocking your powers, is located. On the other hand you have no idea about the range of whatever the thing is. There is only one way to find out.

* * *

"Kristoff. I'm worried about Elsa. She and Y/N haven't returned yet." Anna says as the guards approach her.

"Hmm...I knew we should have sent a guard along with them." Kristoff says. He is still quite suspicious of you and your magical abilities, mainly because up until twenty hours ago they didn't know about you.

"I'll take one of the guards and go look for them. You stay here with the other one "

"No! If you're going, then so am I." Anna says defiantly as she walks with one of the guards towards the forest.

"She never listens."

* * *

"Can you use your powers now,"

"No." Elsa says as she tries yet again. You have been walking for nearly 30 minutes now and your powers are still not working. Whatever it was causing this was definitely powerful. "Where are we going?"

"Further away from here." You say as you let go of Elsa and search around for water. You see a small stream nearby which you could probably use for food and water. "Come on...Elsa?"

She continues to stare at you intently, a weary look in her eyes.

"Elsa?"

"I've been thinking...how do I know you're not trying to trick me...or kidnap me?" Elsa suddenly asks to your surprise as she takes a step back.

"What?"

"We happen to go for a stroll in the woods and get lost, and now you jump me to somewhere that I've never seen before. How do I know this isn't all part of a plan to hold me ransom of something! You plant a device to block my powers so I can't fight back, and hold me in a place that I don't know so I can't call for help..."

"Elsa. What are you talking about?!" You ask in shock, slightly hurt as well.

"I just met you this morning! How can I trust you yet?" Elsa asks as she takes a step back while you take a step forward.

"Listen to yourself. Do I look like the type of person that would do something like that? I want to get out of here just as much as you do! I had no intention of ever combing back to this place!"

"Why, what happened here? You said that you woke up and were chased away. How do I know that you aren't a criminal that is actually trying to escape."

_I don't freaking believe this! Now I really hate this freaking place!_

"Maybe you're an assassin sent by Hans or the duke and are trying to kill me!" Elsa states. You resist the urge to roll your eyes, and mutter insults under your breath, as you just walk towards the stream and see if there is anything edible near it. You see Elsa moving towards you out of the corner of your eyes.

"Elsa..." You say. "If I really wanted to kill you I would have done so already, and I sure as hell wouldn't do it in this place."

Elsa didn't say a word as she continued to stare at you suspiciously.

"You know what...here. Do you feel better now?" You ask as you toss the sword towards the ground next to Elsa. "Now you have the weapon."

You watch as she picks up the weapon and looks at it for a second. She looks up and is startled to see you looking behind her with wide eyes.

"Erm...maybe...you should toss that sword back now...and...don't...move..." You whisper. Elsa's eyes widen as she hears rustling from behind her. "Don't...move."

"What is it?" She asks quietly.

"A bear." You say as you slowly move towards her. Elsa slowly hands you the sword as she takes a step towards you. She turns around to see a large, black bear staring at the two of you with a hungry look in its eyes.

"Y/N?" She asks as you aim the sword at the head.

"Just stay calm. Don't move and don't run. If you run, it'll chase you." You say as you stand up as straight as possible. The bear continues to stare at you for a few seconds before turning to Elsa and growling at her. You instinctively stand right in front of Elsa and block the bears view of her. You try to make yourself look as big as possible in an attempt to scare of the bear while at the same time getting ready to attack it if anything should go wrong.

The bear let out a loud growl before rising up on its hind legs and roaring.

"I don't suppose your ice powers are working now?"

"No...can you jump?" You grab Elsa by the arm and try but nothing happens. "Nope..."

The bear growls at you before taking several steps closer. You raise your sword directly at its face. "Come on...I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

The bear starts to circle around you as Elsa grabs hold of your arm and stays close.

"Still don't trust me?" You ask with a hint of sarcasm in your voice as the bear rears up on its hind legs again.

"I don't think now is the time Y/N."

The bear suddenly charges right at you causing the two of you to gasp and stumble backwards. Then, right before it's about to attack with you, it stops and takes a step back. You both look at it in shock as the bear stares at something in the distance behind you. It let's out a small whimper before scurrying off into the woods. You whisk around and look behind you but are greeted by nothing but bushes.

"What happened there?" Elsa asks.

"I don't know..." You mutter as you look behind you again. "But I think we should get going...now..."

* * *

"We have found no trace of your sister or Y/N." The guard states as Anna and Kristoff stand by the campsite with worry. Over a dozen guards have now shown up and are looking around for you and Elsa, but to no avail.

"Where are they?" Anna asks with a tearful expression.

"We don't know. We're doing everything we can to find your sister." The guard said before hurrying back into the forest.

"Hey hey...I'm sure she's fine."

"Do you know anything about this guy that was with her?" A guard asks.

"His name is Y/N. We found him this morning." Anna said.

"There's a possibility that he might have had something to do with this then." The guard says.

"What? But...he didn't seem like the type."

"Anna. No one seems like the type until its too late." Kristoff says as he places and arm around her shoulder.

"There are other possibilities as well though. They could have gotten lost or maybe something happened to them. Hopefully they got lost...that is the better option." The guard says.

"I just hope Elsa is alright."

* * *

"Still...no...powers." You sigh as you try to jump again but nothing still happens. The two of you are now trekking up a small hill to get a better visual of your surroundings. You reach the top of the hill and what you see isn't exactly a promising sight. You can see the faint outline of the kingdom to your east. On the other hand, everything else is nothing but forest. "Well this looks promising."

"Where do we head now?" Elsa asks as she looks at the surroundings.

"I think that we should set camp and worry about that tomorrow." You say as you notice the darkening skies and setting sun. Elsa nods in response as the two of you begin your descent and look for a place to stay. You eventually come across a small clearing that is surrounded by heavy trees and bushes giving perfect coverage from anyone looking for you.

You see Elsa trying her powers again but nothing happens which just frustrates her more.

"Hey...I'm sure we'll find a way to get past this eventually." You say as you place a hand on her shoulder. She seeks to relax slightly now as she turns back around and sits by a tree while you resume trying to light a fire.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier on...but I still don't know you well enough to say I fully trust you..." Elsa says. "...yet..."

"I can understand that. I do promise though that I have no bad intentions. I want to get out of here just as much as you do." You say as Elsa let's out a small laugh.

"I...believe you. I'm just a little weary after what happened on my coronation with Hans and the Duke of Weselton." She says.

"I can understand." You say as you finally get the fire working. "Right...I guess all we need now is some food."

"Well, those plants over there. They're edible. I read it in a book about which plants are edible and which are not."

"Okay..." You say, slightly dismayed at the thought of eating green and leafy stuff.

* * *

"Your highness. I'm afraid well have to stop searching for tonight. Its getting too late."

"What? No! My sister is out there!" Anna states.

"I know your highness, but chances are they'll be in a cave or somewhere taking shelter so there will be little chance of finding them in the middle of the night. We'll resume search at first light tomorrow."

Anna starts to cry at this point as Kristoff wraps his arms around her.

"Look. I'm sure she's fine. If Y/N is bad, I'm sure Elsa would be able to fend him off. She has ice powers. If he's good...I'm sure he'll make sure nothing happens to her. We'll find them...don't worry."

* * *

It is already night and the two of you are now sitting around the fire talking about random things. Elsa's trust had increased slightly, but you understood if she still doesn't trust you fully. Hell, you wouldn't trust someone you just randomly found in the forest that morning either.

"And that's how the whole coronation event went."

"Wait...so the person you were talking about bringing me too...is a troll?" You ask.

"Yeah. Don't worry. He knows how to handle this sort of stuff, especially if it involves memories." Elsa says as she let's out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm..."

You remove your suit jacket and hand it to her.

"I don't feel the cold Y/N." Elsa laughs. "But thanks anyway."

You watch as she rests her head against a tree and closes her eyes.

_Cute..._

You blush slightly at the thoughts running through your head while you watch her sleep. You decide to stay awake for as long as you can, since anything can happen in this place. That, and the night seems to give you comfort. Maybe it was the quiet, of maybe just the calm, serene, look of the night sky. Your eyes widen when you feel something rush up against your shoulder and you are surprised to see Elsa sitting down next to you.

"I just don't like being alone...and...I guess I trust you enough to believe you won't try anything..." Elsa says as she leans up against the tree and closes her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't." You say with a roll of your eyes.

You take this time to look thoroughly at Elsa. The faint freckles on her face, her silky platinum blonde hair, the gentle curves on her body and waist and the paleness of her skin. She was beauty like you have never seen before. You quickly look away when you see her opening her eyes. You didn't want to make things too awkward.

You let out a small sigh as you look at the fire for several seconds before looking back at Elsa. You are surprised to see her resting her head on your shoulders and you feel tempted to wrap an arm around her, but that would make things too awkward at the moment. You try to stay up for as long as possible but eventually the comforting feeling of the darkness and the tiredness of using your powers today catches up to you, and you fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Just a chapter to pass the time. I'm trying to balance out the romantic part so it doesn't seem like its advancing too fast, but also so it doesn't take the next year to move on. **

**Also, my romantic writing abilities are a little raw so I have to spend more time on chapters with lots of romance. But, my action and suspense writing skills are great so...I have that going for me since this story sees its fair share of action and suspense.**

**Thanks to all those who have favorites and followed so far, as well as my reviewers. Another update should be up within the next 24-48 hours.**

**-TacticX**


	5. Return

You wake up to the sound of rustling in the bushes coming from behind you. You quickly grab your sword and hold it readily as you slowly stand up, pushing Elsa away gently, and look around. It wasn't even six o' clock by the looks of it. The sun has barely risen above the horizon and the forest around you was barely illuminated by the faint light. You squint at the bushes and trees around you, looking for any sign of an intruder hiding, but you see none. You figure that it was probably just an animal as you walk around the perimeter of the clearing until you're sure it's secure.

"Y/N?" Elsa asks as she awakens. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." You reply as you sheathe your sword and walk over to the, now extinguished, fire. You try your luck at jumping to one of the trees nearby but still nothing happens. "I still can't jump. How about your powers?"

"No," Elsa sighs as she tries to summon some ice but to no avail.

"Well, if you're ready, we should probably get going. Hopefully we can reach those hills by late morning. This effect must have its limits." To be honest, you aren't entirely sure about the range of this anymore. If the magic was powerful enough to block yours and Elsa's powers, then why shouldn't it have a range spanning into the hundreds of miles.

"What happens if it doesn't?" Elsa asks you.

"Then, I really don't know."

The two of you head out towards the distant mountains hoping that you will eventually find a way to get back to Arendelle.

* * *

"Any report on the whereabouts of my sister or Y/N?" Anna asks as she walks out into the courtyard, alongside Kristoff.

"No your highness. We have found no clues or signs detailing where they are, or even where they have been. Its as if they have just vanished.

"Y/N has the power to jump to any location he wants to." Kristoff states. "If that's the case, then we have to assume that they must have jumped somewhere. Whether voluntarily with Elsa or forcibly is another question though."

"If they've jumped yesterday then surely they must have gotten back long ago. I think it's time to assume that something has happened to them." The captain of the Arendellian guard says. "I think it's time to enact you as the regent of Arendelle, your highness."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are the current sovereign ruler..."

"I know what regent means! But what do you mean by enacting me? Does that mean you are abandoning hope for my sister?!" Anna asks angrily.

"No your highness! Of course not! I am just merely suggesting that you are to be enacted as the current queen until such time as we find your sister. Arendelle needs a ruler and in the absence of your sister, you are the only suitable heir to the throne. Your sister is still queen, but Arendelle needs someone to handle the duties and agreements as such." The captain explains. Anna lets out a sigh as Kristoff places a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find Elsa eventually. I promise." Kristoff says.

"I'm just worried. What if she has been kidnapped? What if Y/N is doing something bad to her?"

* * *

"HELP!"

"Elsa! What's wrong!" You ask as you run over to her.

"There's something on my back!" Elsa says with a gulp as she stands completely still. You walk behind her and catch sight of a tiny spider on her back. You quickly sweep it off her back as she jumps forward and turns around.

"That was close. That spider was definitely dangerous." You tease as Elsa glares at you.

"I'm not too fond of spiders. My sister more so." Elsa says as you let out a small chuckle. "It's not funny."

"Come on. In case there's more scary spiders hiding in the trees."

_An hour or two later..._

"Right. Here we are." You say as you help Elsa climb the last few rocks. You stare over the horizon into the vast expanse of forest surrounding you, looking for any sign of civilization.

"Can we rest here for a while?" Elsa asks as she sits down by a rock.

"Alright." You say as you take a seat by the edge of the incline. You can see dark clouds, in the distance, heading towards you. You decide to give your powers another try before you set off again.

_Crack!_

"Y/N?" Elsa asks as she jumps up and looks to where you are. Her eyes widen when she sees that you are nowhere to be found. "Y/N! Where are you?! This isn't funny!"

Elsa wanders around the nearby incline searching for any sign of you, but you are nowhere to be found.

"Y/N?" Her voice quivers slightly as she takes a step back and looks around anxiously. "Y/N!"

_Crack!_

Elsa jumps backwards as you appear out of nowhere.

"Y/N!" Elsa screams as she runs up to you. "I thought you left me!"

"What? No. I jumped towards those mountains there, which was within range of whatever this thing is. I had to run further up the slope to get back out." you explain as you look around. "I think your powers should be working now as well..."

Elsa summons a small snowball in her hand before chucking at you.

"Hey!"

"I thought you left me here!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Can we just get back to Arendelle now? Anna must be worried sick." Elsa says as she grabs your hand. You visualize the edge of the castle and jump, hoping that you do end up outside the gates and not in the fjord or the roof. You feel your feet touch the ground before you open your eyes and are greeted by the sunlight streaming across the top of the fjord mountains. You see that you had appeared right next to the gates, just out of view of anyone. You didn't want anyone else seeing your powers yet.

"We're back!" Elsa exclaims. You are about to turn around when a sudden large mass slams into you and knocks you to the ground. You instinctively kick him off before pulling out your sword and aim it at the person. You realize that it is Kristoff, holding a sword at you as well, as several guards and Anna stream out of the castle door.

"ELSA!" Anna screams as she runs over to her sister and pulls her into a hug.

"Put your sword down." Kristoff says.

"You first." You say.

"Kristoff! Y/N! Enough!" Elsa orders before turning back to Anna. "Y/N helped me!"

"He did?" Kristoff asks before lowering his sword.

"One day I'm going to end up hurting you if you keep tackling me without me knowing who you are." You warn.

"Yeah...let's hope not anytime soon." He says as the two of you sheathe your sword.

"What happened?! Where were you?!" Anna asks as she looks between you and Elsa.

"We don't know. Y/N says that it was the place that he escaped from, but he doesn't know the name of the place."

"How did you end up there?"

"I'm not sure." You say.

"Come on." Elsa says. "Let's get inside. I haven't had anything to eat for nearly a day now."

* * *

A cloaked figure walks up to the place where you and Elsa jumped from and observes it for a few seconds before removing a small device from its cloak. The device is around the size of a pocket watch,, but covered in ridges and strange symbols. The figure waves it around the general area of the jump, walking closer to the precise spot you jumped from.

As the cloaked figure draws closer, the air starts to distort around it and small fractures seem to appear out of nowhere. The figure holds the device close to itself as it stands right underneath the distorted and fractured air. It pushes something on the device and with a loud crack, disappears from the hilltop.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...you appear in this unknown landscape and suddenly, both of your powers don't work?" Anna asks as she and Kristoff looks at you with incredulous expressions.

"Yes." Elsa says.

"How can your powers just stop working?"

"I don't know. And neither does Y/N..."

"I think that maybe something was blocking our powers...maybe some kind of field that blocks all magic within its range or something. All I know was it wasn't there before." You say.

"And how about this place? Where is it?" Anna asks you.

"I don't know. I told you, I have no memory of where this place is or where I came from. I keep hearing the name Aurelia but so far, no one knows where it is." You say. "If I know anything about my past, I would tell you."

"And how about these guys that are chasing you?" Kristoff asks. "You never mentioned that before. Did you do something wrong? Are you a criminal or something?"

"I escape from a burning kingdom after being chased by cloaked figures and you assume that I'm a criminal? What would I have been robbing there? Ash?"

"I'm just asking? And how would you know what you are since you don't remember your past."

"Well, for one I arrived in Arendelle originally dressed in royal clothing. If I was a criminal I don't think I would have arrived in silk and cotton suits, don't you think?"

Kristoff shrugs as he takes a sip of cranberry juice.

"So, after you arrived there, you spent the rest of the day hiking towards the hill to try and find a way out of this...field?" Anna asks with a raised brow.

"Yes. Then we spent the night together in a clearing because it was too late to continue traveling." Elsa says as Kai enters the room and places several plates of food down. She neglects mentioning the bar attack as that would probably cause Anna to freak out.

"Oh? So, did anything happen while you were there?" Anna asks with a smirk.

"Not really. There was a few rustles in the...wait...ANNA!" Elsa glares as she starts to redden, just realizing what her sister means.

"Um, what's going on here?" You ask Kristoff.

"This conversation is straying off-subject so...do what I do...go along with it." Kristoff says with a light chuckle. "But seriously...did anything happen last night...while you two were alone in the woods?"

"Seriously?" You ask with a quirked brow, though your reddening face was not helping. Kristoff gives you a wink before returning to his meal.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, we made our way to the hills and jumped..." Elsa says. "...right after he came back."

"Back?" Anna asks as she looks at you.

"I tested my powers by jumping to a nearby hill...which was back within range of that field. I had to walk a few hundred feet to get back out again."

"So you nearly left my sister?" Anna asks with a glare.

'What?! No!"

"I'm just joking. Anyway, if your did leave Elsa I would have skinned you alive upon your arrival." Anna says with a smile which just makes her look all the more terrifying.

"Don't worry. She has made the same threat to me before...and I'm supposed to be her boyfriend." Kristoff says.

"Hey...after lunch, we can bring you to grand Pabbie. Has Elsa told you about them, yet?" Anna asks you to which you nod. "Good, then hopefully you wont be too freaked out by them."

"I can remember when you first saw them..." Kristoff laughed.

"Yeah...well you could have mentioned your 'Love experts' were trolls originally."

You spend the rest of the meal watching the two of them bicker with each other before Elsa invites you to go for a little walk. You quickly accept before the two of you take a small walk through the town square. You watch the people walk by, curtsying to the queen or acknowledging her presence.

"The people here are kind." You say.

"Yeah, well we're not too accustomed to violence or bad deeds. My family hasn't really been one of those violent types. We just tend to mind our own business and prefer peace. But don't get me wrong, if it calls for it, we will fight." Elsa says as the two of you sit by the fountain in the middle. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know who your parents are?"

"I'm not even sure they're alive." You say honestly as Elsa looks at you nervously.

"Wrong question?"

"No no...it's alright. Hopefully grand Pabbie will be able to restore my memories." You say with a sigh.

"He managed to erase my sister's memories and restore those after thirteen years. He'll have no problem with yours."

"You think he'll be able to tell me more about my powers?"

"Probably. I'm just as curious about how you got those powers as well. Do you think they were inherited by your parents?" Elsa asks.

"Maybe. Maybe some people are just born with them. How about you?"

"Well, I was born with my powers, but they weren't inherited. I don't really know where I got my powers from. No one in my family tree in the last few generations has had powers."

"How about before that?"

"I'm not sure. My family tree before that is blank. So I don't really know before that." Elsa says. "Maybe I have an ancestor that had magic or something."

The two of you spend the next thirty minutes by the fountain watching the day go by for the citizens while talking about different things. Eventually, the two of you get up and walk back to the castle to get ready for the trip to grand Pabbie, who will hopefully be able to shed some light on your origins...and your powers.

You and Elsa are unaware of the hooded figure watching you from the alleyway. It watches the two of you walk towards the castle before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**-TacticX**


	6. The Trolls

"Are you two ready?" Anna asks as she mounts her horse, Kristoff mounting Sven.

"Yep. So how far is it to this place?" You ask as you mount your horse.

"About an hours journey." Kristoff answers.

"Anna? Where is snowflake?" Elsa asks as she notices her horse is nowhere to be found.

"Oh...uh..." Anna mumbles as she looks at Kristoff who just shakes his head and looks away. "Well, he's unwell at the moment so Erin is taking care to him. I accidentally fed him some bad food yesterday and he won't be able to run for the next few days."

"What?! Anna!" Elsa groans.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Anna says. "You can ride with Y/N."

_Why do I have a feeling this was all orchestrated by Anna?_

Elsa let's out a sigh before climbing on the back of your horse and holding on to your shoulders.

"Alright then. Let's go. I wanna be back before afternoon snacks." Anna says as she and Kristoff ride out of the gates, you following them with Elsa holding onto you. The first 30 minutes of the journey is pretty uneventful, until Anna interrupts the peace.

"I wanna take a detour."

"Anna..." Elsa says wearily.

"Don't worry. Me and Kristoff cone to this place all the time to...um...hang out." Anna says as she smiles at Elsa meekly before turning away and heading to the left. You and Elsa look at each other before deciding to follow them, despite everything within you saying this is a bad idea. The route Anna and Kristoff are taking you in leads you towards a clearing right next to a massive four hundred foot drop to the depths below, but now you can see the real reason why they brought you here.

The view from there was magnificent. The light from the sun reflected of the waters creating a sparkling effect that can be seen from all the way up here. The light streaming through the thin cloud layers created sheets of light that spread throughout the fjord below and across the mountainous terrain around it. The cool wind from the northern tundras kept the place at a comfortable temperature, despite it being early autumn only.

"Wow...it's beautiful." You say.

"How comes I never knew about this place?" Elsa asks her sister.

"You should really come out more often then." Anna laughs as she and Kristoff make their way around a small fir tree nearby. "This is where me and Kristoff sometimes just sit around during the evening and..look at the views."

Elsa raises a brow at the two of them before shaking her head and returning her gaze to the view below.

"We should all come here for a picnic sometime. Maybe in the late evening." Anna says as she rides right next to you. "Well, that's all I wanted to show you. I guess we should get going to pabbie then."

* * *

"According to what I've heard so far, the guy has escaped from Aurelia." One of the men, dressed in a black suit, says to the other four.

"What do you mean, escaped?" One of them asks.

"He jumped before they could kill him. To where though, that is something we don't know yet."

"Jeez. They had one job...and they couldn't even do that properly." Another guy says with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, well that team wasn't exactly the smartest bunch." Another one says. The five of them are sitting in a mostly empty bar, except for the bartender and three Arendellian guards sitting across the other side of the room.

"Well, I would rather be tasked in southern Europe instead of up here in the coldest reaches of Norway. What made them think that he's ever going to come up here?"

"Nothing. They just want us stationed all over the place in case we see anyone else."

"Any word on the royal family of Aurelia?" One of them asks as he takes a sip from a glass.

"From what I heard, they also escaped."

"You must be joking me. How unorganized were those morons?"

"I don't know." One said. "Hey...who is that?"

The five of them turn around to see a cloaked figure enter the bar and lock the door behind it. The five of them watch as the person walks over to the bar, but not before looking at them.

"Looks suspicious." One of them says.

"Anyone in a cloak is suspicious." Another mutters. They continue to watch the figure as it walks over to the bar and orders a small bottle of ale, before walking over to a table next to them and sitting down.

"Should we check that person out?" A man asks. "It could be the guy hiding from us."

"Are you that stupid? Do you seriously think that a wanted guy would stroll into a bar and sit right next to those who wants him captured. Even with a cloak it's still a stupid idea."

"Hey..." Came the voice of the cloaked figure which, to the surprise of the five men, was feminine.

"Yeah...and unless the guy has spontaneously changed gender...that is not him." One of them mutters. "What is it lady?"

"You're one of them, aren't you?" She asks as she removes the hood and reveals herself. She is around her early twenties and has striking red hair.

"Damn you're fine!" One of them says as the other four laugh. The redhead smiles as she stands up and walks over to them, the three Arendellian guards from across the room watching this carefully. "So, one of who, pretty?"

"You know...one of those men..." She says with a smile as she stands by the table.

"Oh...yes...I'm one of them." A man says with a wink and smile.

"Part of The Daedric Sect."

The smile wouldn't have faded any faster from their faces as it turned to one of seriousness and then awareness. The lady and the five men look at each other for several seconds before, in what seems like an instant, she pulls out a dagger and shoves it straight through one of the men's throat and rips it out, nearly decapitating the man completely in the process.

"HOLY FUCK!" One of them screams before he and the other three jump aside. One tries to strike her with his sword, but she easily dodges the attack. She grabs the bottle from her table and breaks the edge on it before shoving it straight in the guys chest, causing him to emit a high pitched scream before collapsing to the ground in a pool of, crimson, red blood. The other three grab their swords, one with a crossbow, and take cover as she throws another dagger at them, narrowly missing the head of another man.

On the other side of the bar, the three guards grab their crossbows and aim them at the lady and men.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW!" One of them screams. He is silenced when a guy shoots him in the neck with a crossbow bolt. The other two jump behind a table and hide as the other three guys try to avoid being slaughtered by the lady. She grabs one of the guys, who tries to hit her with his crossbow and misses, and snaps his neck before running across the room, jumping across a table and dodging crossbow bolts from the guards, and landing right next to another one of the guys. She swipes the sword from his hand and uses it to impale him straight in the heart.

"WHAT THE..." One of the guards is interrupted by a sword being jammed through his abdomen by the remaining black suited guy. The lady sees this and takes her chance to grab the dead guys sword and throw it straight at him. The sword flies through the air, slicing straight through his neck, and embedding itself on the wall on the other side. The guy collapses to the floor, his head next to him, blood pooling all over the ground.

She looks around and sees one more guard standing there, crossbow aimed at her, a look of fear easily visible on his face.

"Come on...fire it."

The guard takes the shot and misses. She looks behind her and rolls her eyes before running up to the guard and slamming him against the bar counter.

"N-no! P-P-Please. I have a family...a brother!" He says with a whimper.

"Well..." She says before snapping the guard's neck and dropping his limp form to the ground. "...So do I."

She looks around at the carnage surrounding her, blood all over the floor and walls, the bodies of eight people around her. She hears a sound behind her, grabbing one of the swords, and aiming it at whoever was behind her.

"Please! I'm just the bartender!" He begs. "I won't tell anything!"

"You're provably going to tell anyway. But I'm not going to kill you." She says as she throws the sword to the side. "Have you see a man with H/C hair and E/C eyes here recently...probably a new folk."

"I...I don't think so..." He says with a gulp. "But...you can try asking the folk around the town center...they might know..."

She sighs as she drops a few coins on the counter, for the drink, and leaves, as if the massacre around her totally did not just happen. The bartender continues to stare at the devastation in front of him before fainting.

* * *

"We're here." Anna announces as the four of you dismount and walk into a small valley filled with boulders.

"Er...where are the trolls?" You ask. Your question is answered when all the boulders start moving towards you and open, revealing dozens of pygmy rock trolls. "These are the trolls?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Anna asks.

"Oh...well, when you said trolls, I was thinking of big, vicious, monsters that eat animals and stuff." You answer.

"And you expected that tyoe to help us?" Anna asks with a laugh. You shrug as a particularly old troll rolls up to you and Elsa.

"Elsa. Anna. Kristoff. It's good to see you again." He says.

"This is grand pabbie." Anna says as she points to the old troll.

"And who may you be?" He asks you.

"Y/N." You answer.

"He just arrived a few days ago." Elsa says. "We brought him here because he needs your help."

"I have some memories that I need to remember but I seem to have suffered amnesia. I was hoping you'd be able to help me retrieve them." You say. Pabbie nods before gesturing for you to kneel down. He places a hand on your head and closes his eyes, snapping them open again almost instantly.

"What is it?" Anna asks.

"Y/N...have you ever practiced Occlumency?" Pabbie asks with a serious expression.

"What's that?" You and Elsa ask simultaneously.

"Occlumency is the act of closing of your mind to outsiders so no one can read it. Your mind is completely blocked...I can't access any memories or any part of your mind whatsoever." Pabbie says to your surprise. "Are you a telepath?"

"No." You say. "Why?"

"Telepaths are natural occlumens. Are you related to a telepath?"

"Not that I know off..."

"He's a jumper." Anna says.

"A what?" Pabbie asks as he looks at you.

"Here...I'll show you." You say. You look up at the out crop of rock around thirty feet from you and jump towards it, a sharp crack informing you that you are now there. You look down and see the trolls all looking at you with wide eyes. You jump back down to where Elsa is and look at grand pabbie who is looking at you intently.

"You're a teleporter?"

"Um...yeah...that." You say.

"An obscure...but powerful branch of magic..." Pabbie mutters as he walks around you. "What exactly can you remember? Do you know where you come from?"

"Um...I'm not sure. But I heard the name Aurelia once." You say. You can see grand pabbie's eyes widen slightly but he hides it from the others as he looks away. "What is it?"

"Where's Aurelia?" Anna asks. "What is Aurelia?"

"Aurelia...is a kingdom found in middle Europe." Pabbie says. "What separates it from other kingdoms though...is its acceptance of magic. A third of its population is composed of sorcerers."

"What?" Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff gasp.

"Not all of them are elementals like Elsa though. These are mostly normal people that sometimes practice magical incantations and stuff like that. Conventional sorcerers. You have conventional sorcerers, elementals, and then grand sorcerers. The latter is the rarest, the former the most common. You and Y/N come under the elemental class."

"I never knew jumping was an elemental power." You say.

"Well...elemental is the term used for a sorcerer born with natural powers...or cursed with them. Jumping...isn't something that you can be cursed with so you must have been born with it." Pabbie says.

"Oh...also, there were these guys chasing me in black suits when I escaped from Aurelia. Do you know who they are?"

"No." Pabbie says with a shake of his head.

"What else can you tell about Y/N?" Elsa asks.

"If I had access to his memories...yes. But because his mind is blocked...I'm afraid not."

"So...how can I remember?" You ask.

"Lost Memories have the habit of coming to people at any time. Anything can trigger you to remember it. Have you been having any flashback or dreams that are memories?"

"Actually...yes." You say.

"Well then...that is all I can tell you at the moment. It will all come to you eventually son."

"So...this was all a waste of time then..." Kristoff sighs as he returns to Sven.

"Y/N...may I speak with you privately for a second?" Pabbie asks.

"I'll he on your horse..." Elsa says as she walks back to the black stallion. You follow pabbie to a secluded spot where he gestures for you to sit down.

"What I'm about to tell you, you are not to tell to anyone else...not even Elsa and Anna. Understood?" He asks. You quirk a brow at his odd request but agree anyway.

"The men who were chasing you..they are part of the Daedric sect."

"Who are they?"

"They are a group of religious or powerful people that believe in god being the sole possessor of your abilities. They believe, that jumping, or being in two places at once, should only be possessed by god. They also believe that other powerful forms of magic like telekinesis should be strictly within the realms of religion as well. The ironic part is that they will sometimes use sorcerers to come after you. But not elementals. They believe that elemental magic is gods magic...and should only be gods magic. The magic they allow is conventional magic such as charms, incantations and potions. Stuff like that." Pabbie explains.

"Wait...wait...wait. So you're telling me...I was chased out of Aurelia and nearly killed...because they believe that only god can have these powers?"

"Precisely. Some people call them religious nutjobs...others psychopaths. But its all the same. They go after elementals and kill them. Essentially, the assassins of sorcerers. They are not to be taken forgranted though. They are powerful and they have access to some very powerful resources...including magical ones."

"Wait...Elsa is an elemental. Ice magic...that's elemental. Does that mean they are after her as well?"

"Yes and no..." Pabbie says. "Their group has an organized governing structure. They aim for specific magical classes first as priority. Magic that stands out the most or is more...powerful and godly essentially. Your abilities rank on the top of the list, along with telekinesis and necromancy. Elsa's powers of cryokinesis is actually pretty low...so they won't pay much attention to her because of higher priority targets like you. But..."

"But what?"

"...now that you are in Arendelle...that makes Elsa...and any other elemental within close proximity, a target now as well. If they are within close range of you, they'll go after others as well since they are within striking distance. That means Elsa, and any other elemental sorcerer in Arendelle, is now in danger...because of your presence."

"Oh no..."

"Once they know where you are...they will keep that kingdom as a priority target. Leaving won't do much good. Chances are, they would come to Arendelle sooner or later. Has Elsa told you about her coronation incident?"

"Yeah."

"Well...the Daedric sect can also be classified as bounty hunters. Low priority targets like Elsa can suddenly become target number one if someone posts a high enough bounty on their heads. She has probably told you about Hans and duke Allen of Weselton right?" Pabbie asks to which you nod. "Yeah...well I'm not entirely sure...but I have a feeling that someone has already posted a bounty on her head. It's common."

"I saw a couple of men dressed in black suits the other day on the town center." You say.

"That confirms my fears. They are aware of her and her powers. She probably isn't such a high priority at the moment...but eventually...I fear someone will go after her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I may not be able to ready your mind...but I can read your heart. That's all I shall say." Pabbie says as you look at him quizzically.

"Well, is there anyway to stop this sect?"

"My boy. This isn't your local gang or a hobby group we're talking about here. We're talking about a complex organization spread throughout Europe. They have their own governing body...assuming you can even find them. They're like shadows...those five in Arendelle? Those aren't the elites of the Daedric sect. The ones you want to be weary off...are the ones you'll never see coming."

"So...is there any way to hide from them?"

"Maybe...I can't be too certain about that..."

"Y/N? Are you and pabbie done yet?" Elsa calls put across the valley.

"Nearly." You shout back.

"But beware Y/N. There may be darker forces at work here. The truths you seek have grave consequences...be careful."

"Wait...pabbie...one more thing."

"What is it?"

"What can you tell me about..." You hesitate as you put a hand to your neck and feel the necklace around it. For some reason, every part of you says to conceal it...

"About?" Pabbie asks.

"Never mind..." You say as you push the necklace back down. He seems to frown at you for a second before nodding.

"Please...whatever you do...don't tell this to Elsa and Anna. I don't wish for them to be nay more worried...not after what happened on Elsa's coronation. They've suffered enough worry as it is."

"Got it."

"Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

"Hopefully." You say as you stand up and make your way back across the valley to where Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are.

"What was that about?" Elsa asks.

"Just discussing things...about my memories and Aurelia and stuff."

"Oh...alright." Elsa says as you climb on top of the horse and grab the reins, Elsa holding onto you. "Well pabbie. Thanks for everything."

"Of course Elsa. You lot take care now." Pabbie says has the four of you make your way back to Arendelle.

"What was that private talk you had with Y/N?" Bulda asks as soon as the four of you are out of sight.

"About a certain sect. Unfortunately...the Daedric sect...is the least of their worries. I fear that something darker and greater will arise." Pabbie sighed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Y/N has the Brísingamen."

"WHAT?!" Bulda gasps. "It can't be. It's... It's a legend...a myth..."

"Apparently not. I can only pray that only Y/N only knows of its existence. They say that treasure can drive even the most selfless men to evilness. This...this is magnitudes greater than any treasure. I fear for anyone who stands in the way of someone who desires such...power..."

"...Some secrets...are truly...meant to stay hidden."

* * *

**Friend...or Foe?**

**Just a little more action...might have to change one of the genre tags sooner or later..maybe...**

**-TacticX**


	7. Discovery

"Your majesty! Your highness!" Kai yells as he runs up to the lot of you.

"What's wrong Kai?" Elsa asks as you all dismount and approach him.

"Your majesty. Something has happened in town." Kai says.

"There has been a murder...actually, eight murders." The captain of the Arendellian guard says as he walks up to you. "The bartender was the only survivor of the massacre. He says that, and I'm not joking, a girl a round her late teens massacred everyone there in the most unbelievable way possible. It was as if she had spent years training in close combat. That's literally what he said."

"Did he describe this girl?" Elsa asks.

"Yes...a red haired girl with hazel eyes." The captains says.

A flash of the memory you had from yesterday crosses your mind. A red haired girl with hazel eyes. Why does that description sound familiar.

"Y/N. Why don't you accompany my sister to the crime scene. Maybe you might be able to help a bit." Anna suggests. You give a nod before following Elsa and the captain of the guard towards the second which is surrounded by numerous guards and civilians.

"Here we are your majesty. Um, if I may say, it's a bit gruesome in there so...yeah. Hope you haven't had anything to eat yet."

The two of you enter and the sight that greets you is like straight out of a horror story. The walls and floors are covered in blood. Scattered throughout the bar are eight bodies, three belonging to Arendellian guards and five more that grabbed your attention immediately. They were all dressed in the same black, suit-like, uniforms as the men who chased you from Aurelia.

"Y/N? Do you know any of them?" Elsa asks as she notices the look on your face.

"Those five...they're wearing the same uniform as the men that chased me." you say as Elsa's eyes widen. "Do you have any other clues as to who this woman was?"

"Not really...well actually yes." The captain says. "Several of the citizens report that this woman came up to them and asked them some questions. They never heard her name or got any other details except for her hair and eye color...but they did say something interesting...or concerning depending on how you look at it. She was looking for someone."

"Who?" You ask.

"You."

"Wait, what?" You ask in surprise as Elsa looks at you in shock. "What do you mean, me?"

"She was asking for a guy with H/C colored hair, E/C eyes, and that goes by the name of Y/N." the captain says. "She never told anyone why, she was just asking where she could find you, or if they had seen you here at all."

You struggle to grasp the thought of someone being able to track you to Arendelle after jumping what's seems like half the world, yet what was more worrisome was what this female was capable of. Yet, for some reason, you feel like you know her...and you even know where she is from.

"Do you know this woman?" The captain asks. You remember the memory of you in the castle with the other people, and that red haired girl who fit the description of this person to the spot.

"No..." You answer. You don't know why you say that, you just did.

"Well Y/N...I would be careful out there if I were you. Try not to stay out after dark and avoid any isolated or dark places, for your safety and the safety of others."

"Do you know where she is now?" Elsa asks.

"At the moment? no. But we will find. No one gets away with murder here."

"Something tells me the murder of those uniformed men was justified." You murmur so that no one can hear you. You and Elsa spend a few more minutes at the scene, asking the people questions, before the two of you are escorted back to the castle. The minute you get inside, Elsa closes the door and stops you.

"You know who this girl is, don't you?" Elsa asks, her gaze very intimidating. You look at the ground for a second, debating whether to tell her or not.

"It's alright Y/N. You can tell me..."

"She was the girl in my flashback. Red hair, hazel eyes. She was in the room with me and dozens of other men when I had the flashback in the castle of Aurelia." You say. "I...can't remember her name though..."

You know her name from the flashback but you have somehow forgotten it. Maybe the events of the previous days have been messing with your mind.

"Is there anything else?" Elsa asks.

"That's pretty much it. I was hoping for Pabbie to explain to me my past or unlock my memories or something, but that seems to have been a failure." You say with a sigh as you and Elsa exit the throne room and head upstairs to the common room.

"I was hoping for that too. I guess your last will eventually come back to you naturally though...patience is the key." Elsa says.

"Ha...as if." Anna laughs as the two of you enter the common room. "So...how much blood was there?"

"Really Anna? It was sickening. I had to get out of that within a minute. Even Y/N was sickened."

"What? A tough man like you? Squeamish at the sight of blood?" Anna laughs as she looks at you.

"For your information, there was more blood than floor in that pub. And also, the person that killed them is still loose in Arendelle." You say causing the smile on Anna's face to fade slightly.

"Well, we know one thing...she's knows Y/N." Elsa says to Anna's surprise.

"How?"

"Well, for one, she's the girl from my memories in Aurelia, and two, according to the guards and citizens, she was asking if anyone had seen me."

"Oh...well, maybe she's friendly?" Anna says with a shrug.

"Right...because someone friendly would totally murder eight people." You mutter with a roll of our eyes.

"Or maybe...she has some relation to you. In your flashback, how close was she to you?"

"My flashbacks haven't yielded anything useful about my last except the name of a kingdom and the fact it was destroyed." you state as you sit down on one of the chairs. "I heard her name before, but I just can't remember it."

"Well, as long as she doesn't pose any threat to us, it'll be alright. I'm sure they'll catch her eventually."

"Well, now that we know grand Pabbie can't reveal my past, I don't suppose there's another way, is there?" you ask to which Elsa and Anna shake their heads.

"If I knew magic maybe I could have tried it." Anna suggests with a laugh.

"I'm not really comfortable with you in my head." You say to which Anna glares at you. "Say, where's Kristoff?"

"Oh, he has his fair share of duties so he'll be out of town until later." Anna says as she appears to be pondering a thought. "Hmm...I have an idea for something for us to do..."

You and Elsa look at Anna with raised brows.

"Why don't we go have lunch outside?" Anna suggests. "All of us. You and Y/N can get to know each other better."

"How can Elsa get to know me better when I barely know anything about myself?" You ask as Anna rolls her eyes.

"Just come on. I'm starving." Anna says as she stands up and walks out of the room.

"Well, when you're ready just come to the courtyard." Elsa says with a smile as she exits the room and runs after her sister. You sit there in the chair for several more minutes, desperately trying to remember just who that girl from. Your memories is, but every time you come up empty handed. Eventually, you give up and decide to try again later. Maybe, as Anna said, it'll come back to you naturally.

You walk down the corridor and towards the stairs, where you proceed to the main entrance where you can see Elsa and Anna waiting. You are about to call there attention when all of a sudden, everything starts revolving around you and then blackness ensues.

* * *

_"General. His majesty has summoned you." A brown haired guy says as he walks up to you._

_"Understood." You say as you sheathe your sword and walk, briskly, towards the castle's throne room. Upon entering, you are greeted by numerous people, dignitaries, chatting around the room._

_"Y/N! Glad you could make it." The king says as he walks up to you._

_"I was summoned here your majesty?"_

_"Please Y/N. Let's skip the formalities. Just call me Marius. And yes, I summoned you here because I need to talk to you about a few things. Follow me." You follow the young king over to a small cluster of people by the edge of the room. "Gentlemen. Could you excuse me, Y/N, and Armen for a few minutes?" The men nod leaving you, Marius and Armen alone in the corner._

_"So, what is this about?" You ask._

_"Tell me Y/N. Do you believe in powerful magic?" Armen asks you in a calm and stoic tune._

_"As a person that has powers of his own, yes."_

_"Oh...I'm not talking about simple elemental powers like yours. I'm talking about really powerful magic, magic of the gods."_

_"I'd have to see it to believe it." You say. Armen laughs for a second before pulling out a small, thin, box from his coat. He waves his hands above it while muttering something under his breath, before pulling out a small key and opening the box to reveal a gold necklace with a blue, a green, a red, and a white gem._

_"Tell me Y/N. Do you believe in legends?"_

_"Which ones?"_

_"Have you ever heard of someone called Freyja? "_

_"Norse goddess. Why?" You ask._

_"Well legend says that this is the necklace of the god, Freyja." Armen states. You look at the necklace and raise an eyebrow._

_"It just looks like a normal necklace to me." You say._

_"Yes...but this...this possesses great power...far beyond anything that our mortal minds can handle. The person who possesses this necklace, becomes the master of magic, life, and death." Armen says as he shows you and Marius the necklace. The two of you look at each other before looking back at him. _

_"Okay then...so, why are you telling this to us?" Marius asks._

_"Because...my time has come. I have to find a successor...a guardian of the brísingamen. And you my friends, shall be those guardians."_

_"Uhuh...so...you want us to guard a magical necklace?"_

_"Um, who would?" You ask with a laugh._

_"Look...will you do it or not?" Armen asks. "I don't trust anyone else with it."_

_"Alright then." You say as you take the box from his hands._

_"Guard this with your life Y/N. For if this falls into the wrong hands, it could spell the end of the world as we know it." Armen warns causing you and Marius to roll your eyes._

_"Got it." You say as you and Marius turn around and look at the dignitaries in front. "So, anything else...er..."_

_Armen is gone. He has just vanished into thin air and is nowhere to be seen._

_"Where did he go?" Marius asks._

_"I have no idea." You answer._

_"Hey...are you two okay?" A dignitary asks as he walks up to you._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well the two of you just spent the last five minutes talking to the wall...literally." The dignitary says with concern. You and Marius look at each other, dumbstruck at what just happened._

* * *

"Y/N! Are you alright?" Anna asks as she and Elsa run up to you.

"Yeah...what happened?" You ask as they help you up.

"You just walked down the stairs with a blank look and then straight into a suit of armor." Anna says. You look at her quizzically before realizing that you have just had another flashback. "What was it this time? Do you know the girl now?"

"No...just...some random stuff from my past. Nothing important." You say.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asks.

You nod in response before following the two of them out of the castle.

"Your majesty. Your highness. If you're leaving the premises, I advise that you take several guards with you, just to be on the safe side." The captain says as you walk up to the stables. Two guards come over and join the three of you as you mount your horses and ride towards the town. Anna leads you down the main street towards a small restaurant by the edge of the fjord, giving you a perfect view of the mountains and the waters within.

"Well, here we are." Anna says has she dismounts her horse, you, Elsa, and the guards following suit. "Table for three please."

The waitress directs you to an empty table where the three of you sit down while the guards wander around nearby.

"So, you two order for the moment...I need to go check on something." Anna says with a smile as she glances between you and Elsa, and then runs off down the Main street. It takes you at least a minute to realize what just happened.

"She's not coming back, is she?" You ask Elsa who shakes her head and sighs.

"Sorry about my sister. She can be like that several times." Elsa says.

"It's alright. I find it nice that you have a sister. At least you know that there'll always be someone out there who's got your back and will protect you no matter what." You say causing Elsa to smile.

"Just you two then?" The waitress asks as she walks up to your table. The two of you nod before placing your orders with the lady. The waitress walks back inside as the two of you sit back. You watch Elsa as she stares put across the fjord and seemingly looks at nothing in particular. She turns around and catches you staring at her.

"Something interesting over here?" Elsa asks with a giggle as you look away, though you can't help but smile. "Y/N."

"Hmm?" You ask as the waitress places a drink in front of you and Elsa. You pick up your drink and take a sip.

"Do you find me attractive?"

The question was so unexpected that you nearly choke on your drink as you try to act as calm as possible.

"Of course...who wouldn't?"

"No...really. I'm talking about you. Do you?"

"Yes." You say as calmly as possible, though you nearly blurt the answer out before she finishes the question.

"From what you've seen in the past few days, if you could think of five words to describe me, what would they be?" Elsa asks as she sips regally on her drink, though she knew how awkward she was making the conversation.

_Five words...hmm..._

"Beautiful..." You say causing Elsa to smile and blush slightly. "Mm...Strong-willed, Protective, Intelligent...and...Wise. I think I could have thought of better..."

Elsa just smiles as the waitress arrives with your orders and places them on the table. The two of you eat in silence, though you occasionally glance at Elsa, careful to avoid her gaze. Once the two of you finish, you both make your way back towards the castle because it is already reaching the afternoon, and Elsa said that she has a few meetings to attend to.

"Do you have any knowledge in diplomacy?" She asks as you walk across the castle bridge.

"Maybe...I can't really remember. It doesn't seem foreign so I might have." You answer.

"How about in protection and weaponry?"

"That...I believe so." You say. You have no problem with a sword and are comfortable with using every weapon you've seen so far, though you aren't sure about your aiming skills yet. That'll have to be tested soon. The two of you enter the courtyard and walk towards the castle entrance, as you silently wonder whether this may be going somewhere.

Suddenly, you hear a shriek from next to you, followed by a scuffle.

"Give me a reason...I dare you!"

You whisk around and the sight you see shocks you. There, standing right in front of you, is the red haired girl from your memories and the description given by the people earlier on.

"Y/N!" Elsa screams as the woman picks Elsa up and holds a sword to her throat as she notices the guards approaching.

"Nobody move or I'll slit her throat!" The woman growls. She then turns to you and what she says next is so unbelievable, that it takes a second for you to understand. "Y/N. Go Now! Run!"

You are about to say something in response when your head suddenly sears with pain again and everything twists around you.

* * *

_"Y/N. What is that?" The red head asks as she walks up to you._

_"This, Klaudia, is the brísingamen." You say as you show her the necklace. She takes it into her hands and looks it over before handing it back to you._

_"I never thought you were one for jewelery." She says as the two of you head back to the castle. _

_"Well, according to legend, it's suppose to give the wielder control over magic itself. We're supposed to be taking utmost care of it in case it falls into the wrong hands." You say as you stuff the necklace in your pocket._

_"Yeah...I can see you're doing well on that part." Klaudia says with a laugh as the two of you enter. "Do you believe in those legends?"_

"_Well, as a wielder of magic, I can't dismiss it...but...come on. This seems too good to be true. He was probably exaggerating."_

"_You're like father." Klaudia says. "Always the skeptic. One day, being skeptical will get you into utmost trouble. Remember how mother said that?"_

"_Yeah, and father just rolled his eyes." You say._

"_I miss them so much." Klaudia says as she let's out a sniffle._

"_Me too..." You say as you pull her into a small hug, then let her go._

"_Well, I've got a meeting with the king in a second. Try not to get into trouble with the guards again Klaudia." You say as you walk away towards the throne room. She just let's out a laugh before disappearing out into the courtyard. _

* * *

"Y/N!" Both Klaudia and Elsa gasp as you collapse to the ground, clutching your head. She let's go of Elsa and runs over to you, the guards taking this opportunity to get the queen behind them and move in. she stands in front of you protectively, sword raised and ready to fight as the guards get closer.

"That's the girl who fits the killers description!" A guard says.

"No!" You shout to the guards causing them to take a step back, just as Anna and Kristoff run out of the castle towards the commotion.

"It's alright. They're not going to hurt us." You say as she helps you stand up, Elsa staring at this in confusion.

"You know her?" Elsa asks you as she moves forward, wearily.

"She...She's my sister."

Elsa and Anna's mouths couldn't have dropped open any wider.

* * *

**This was planned from the start. I have not found any other Elsa x Reader fics that give the readers a sibling, so I thought i'd give the idea a go. Don't worry...you'll eventually see why you have a sister in this story and she isn't just a minor character either...**

**Also, sorry if the romantic bits in this chapter sucked. Romance isn't exactly my strong point, but I'm getting there...**

**-TacticX**


	8. Memories

The guards put down their swords in surprise as Elsa looks at you in shock. Klaudia glances at you, then at the guards, putting down her sword when she sees they're not attacking anymore.

"She...Shes your sister?" Anna asks as she walks up to her sister.

"Yes...from what I can remember." You say as several more flashes of your past happen instantly. Elsa gestures for the guards to return to their posts before staring at the two of you. Klaudia looks at you quizzically before sheathing her sword and standing next to you.

"What do you mean, from what you can remember?" She whispers to you.

"I have amnesia." You say causing her to sigh.

"Of course...because a burning building prone to collapse was definitely the best place to hide when we were fleeing." She mutters, barely enough for you to hear. Suddenly, several more flashes of memories erupt in your head, causing you to gasp and stumble backwards, blacking out in the process.

* * *

"_Klaudia. Y/N. What are you doing?" A brown haired man asks as he runs up to the two of you. You could not have been anymore than twelve years old, while she looked around ten._

"_Father...er...we were just playing." You say as you and Klaudia stand in front of something. He frowns before pushing past you and looks at the pillars of ash behind._

"_Klaudia...what did I tell you about using your powers this far from home?" He asks as he looks at her._

"_But no one is looking." Klaudia states, which is true._

"_Still. It's not safe. There are people out there that despise magic. Not to mention that the dark sect is getting out of control now..."_

_**Crack!**_

_The two of you turn around to see a red headed female, that appeared out of nowhere, crossing towards you._

"_What is it now Joseph?" She asks as she walks up to the two of you._

"_I was just telling them to be careful when they use their powers. The world is a dangerous place."_

"_Oh relax Joseph. They need to learn."_

"_I know Violet, but..if they're going to do it out here, they should be with a supervisor like a guard or something." Joseph says as violet walks over to the two of you and kneels down._

"_Well Klaudia...show me and your brother what you can do." _

_Klaudia nods before raising her hands. A swirl of fire rising up into the air. The swirl morphed into two phoenixes that flew in sync around the lot of you. The two phoenixes turned into dozens that flew around in a massive circle before all diving down to a specific spot and crashing into the earth, creating a tall pillar of rock that solidified instantly into a small obelisk. Klaudia then melted the obelisk away instantly and dissipating the lava, leaving not a single scorch mark on the surface of the earth as if the fire didn't happen. _

_"That's great. You're getting better at it." She says. "And you Y/N?"_

_You point upto a small rock about quarter of a mile and immediately jump there. You wave to your parents and sister once you get there, before jumping back._

_"Great...next time wells try jumping to the next kingdom." Violet says._

_"Klaudia dear. Remember, only use your powers for good deeds, or self defense. Don't use them to harm people unless it's justified. And beware of who you show your powers to...some people don't take kindly to sorcerers."_

_"Why father?" Klaudia asks._

_"Because some people are just fu..."_

_"Joseph! What your father is about to say is, they sometimes get scared." _

_"Like your grandmother aunt Nita." Joseph says._

_"Only because you keep turning her chair into ash when she visited us." Violet says with a roll of her eyes._

_"Well, with the way she talks to me..."_

_"Seriously?"_

* * *

_You walk down the hall towards a small meeting room, where your father was sitting inside and talking to some people._

_"Aah...Y/N. Glad you could make it. Sit down my boy." An old man, wearing glasses, says to you. "Do you know why I brought you here?"_

_"No sir." You say._

_"Son, as you have come of age to take power into your own hands, we have come together to discuss such an action. You know Marius right?" You father asks._

_"Prince Marius?"_

_"Well actually, it's king Marius. That's the other thing. His father has recently died and he has sent a request for you and Klaudia to attend the burial, as you are friends of him." The old man says. "Now, that brings me to a second thing. You see, the general of Aurelia has retired. Now, you Y/N...due to your powers and your combat skills, are worthy of such a positions, And Marius knows that...not to mention that as his friend you are also more recognized. So, the other reason he has requested your presence, is because he wants to appoint you as the general of the Aurelian military."_

_You stood there, unmoving, thinking this was some sort of joke._

_"For real?" You ask to which they all nod._

_"Yes...you travel there this weekend Y/N. Congratulations."_

* * *

_"So about that general position...are you in?" Marius asks you as you take a stroll through the armory. "The Aurelian military is one of the largest militaries in Europe, nod they need powerful and experienced general..."_

_"I'm definitely in."_

_"Excellent. Now all I've got to do is find someone to fill the dukes position. I was thinking of Gordon."_

_"What? He's an idiot!"_

_"Precisely...he'll fit the job perfectly." Marius says as the two of you laugh. _

* * *

_**Knock, knock, knock...**_

_"Come in." Marius says. The door open and a servant enters with a letter which he hands to the king. _

_"What is it?" You ask as he takes the letter and open it. He reads the first few lines before go pulling and looking at you and your sister. "Mar?"_

_"Y/N. Klaudia...I...er..." He says, unable to word anything out as he hands you the letter with sorrow on his face. Klaudia takes the letter and looks at it for a few seconds before handing the letter to you as tears stream down her face. You read the letter, your mind going blank as you reach the end. You read it again to make sure you haven't misread it, but the truth is engraves in ink. You drop the letter as your sister pulls you into a hug and cries into your shoulder._

_You have just received a letter informing you of the murder of your parents. Killed due to their powers by the Daedric sect._

_"I'm sorry Y/N." Marius says._

_"They'll be coming after us next." You say to him._

_"No...they'll be coming after all of us. With the amount of sorcerers we have in Aurelia, it's only a matter of time. But there is no way in hell we're going down without a fight." Marius says as he stands up. "We'll fight for our people, well fight for your parents. Well fight for magic."_

* * *

Your eyes flutter open as you look around. You are lying in the bed, in your room, and sitting next to you, reading a book, is Klaudia.

"Oh...you're awake." She says as she places the book aside. "Are you alright?"

"You have powers as well?" Is the first thing you ask as you sit up. Klaudia let's out a sigh as she looks the other way.

"Elsa informed me of your amnesia. Great choice for the burning building a few days ago."

"How would I know it was going to collapse?"

"So what do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. Aurelia...powers...those men in black...that you're my sister...like that." You say.

"Uhuh..."

"So, you have fire powers?"

"I used to..." Klaudia says. "You managed to escape. I was captured."

"What?!"

"Well, not for long. But long enough for them to remove my powers. The daedric sect has a new leader. His name is Michael. They call him the Archangel or the angel of death. You see, the daedric sect originally was created to rid the world of magic, but as with any thing that possesses that much power, it eventually becomes corrupted by it. The original leader was Argus. Michael is his son. Anyway, Argus' ambitions were to have a magical free world, but michael had different plans. His plan was world domination, and he came up with a cunning way to do that with magic. You see, the daedric sect now works like this. If you're a sorcerer, you have two choices. Join them and help him tear the world to the ground under his dominion, or rise up against him...and die trying. Aurelia chose the latter..."

"What? How did his father let him get away with that?" You ask.

"He killed his father." She says to your shock. "Anyway, after I was captured, some anti-daedric sect radicals ambushed the guards allowing me and several others to escape. They removed my powers using some kind of crystal...maybe enchanted...I don't know. The sect composes of two people...the guardians. They were the ones who captured me. These are nonmagical people who are given instruments designed to counter common spells and stuff like that. But, they're not very effective against elementals which are much more powerful. When they come into contact with an elemental, they instead send warriors. These...are sorcerers."

"What kind of sorcerers?"

"It varies. Some are conventional, some elemental. These are sorcerers who have joined his sect and chosen to reap the rewards of helping him conquer everything. So, essentially, he's got two armies. One of normal people, and one of sorcerers. The irony...a sect who's original goal was to kill sorcerers...and they end up with an army of them instead. The latter is much smaller. Composing of a few dozen sorcerers...but still. One sorcerer is capable of taking on a thousand men. Imagine what a hundred can do?"

"He's definitely not following his father's legacy then." You mutter. "Did they do anything to you?"

"No. I did get some information though. Their sect is suffering a little...disorganization and internal rebellion. When you have an army split already into different groups, one of those groups is bound to wonder why they're working for a single person. It's only a matter of time before hell breaks loose between them."

"Well, all that explains why they're after me..."

"Actually, they're after you for a different reason. You are one of the last, if not the last jumper in existence. You do know that you can just...jump to wherever their leader is, kill him, and jump out...in a matter of seconds. That's why he fears jumpers so much. There is absolutely no way to predict when one will show up. You can be in the most secure place in the world and even that won't help if a jumper knows where you are. Thats why his first order was to kill all jumpers. Fortunately, he missed one."

"Hmm...do you know anything about this?" You ask as you pull off the necklace and hand it to her.

"The brísingamen? Only as much as you told me...which is pretty much nothing at all." Klaudia says as she hands the necklace back to you. "From what you said, it allows the wielder to control all forms of elemental magic. That's probably another reason they're after you."

You are about to say something but stop when you see Elsa and Anna by the door, both wide eyed.

"How long have you two been there?" You ask.

"It was Elsa's idea." Anna says, causing her sister to glare at her, as she enters the room. "Is...is my sister in any danger here?"

"If you've got magic...then yes. Why? Does she..." Klaudia asks.

"Yes." You say. "Ice powers."

"Hmm...well...probably not priority...but eventually..."

"What is that?" Anna asks as she points to the necklace.

"Nothing important." Klaudia says sharply, as you pocket the necklace, Anna frowning at her.

"So...er...since your Y/N's sister, you can stay here. There's a few spare rooms. If you wish." Elsa says as Klaudia nods.

"I'm guessing Aurelia is a burning wreck." You say to which she nods.

"So, how did you find Arendelle?" Klaudia asks.

"I appeared here after escaping a bunch of those dark sect people trying to kill me. I guess I knew the place beforehand. Then they found me in the town..."

"After you blacked out from those flashbacks." Anna added.

"Yeah. Er Klaudia...you aren't by any chance the woman described, who kill right men on that bar earlier on?" You ask. Klaudia bites her lip as she looks away.

"It took some persuading, but I managed to remove any charges she had." Elsa says.

"I can understand the five men, but the guards as well?"

"After what has happened, every kingdom is hostile until proven otherwise. Most of eastern Europe is part of the dark sect now...I didn't t know whether this one is as well. Plus, I didn't know where I was until Elsa told me. I'm sorry for that..."

"How did you get here?" Anna asks which was the next question you were going to ask. Even Elsa seems curious to know how.

"Y/N. Please...be careful when you jump." Klaudia says as she pulls out, from her dress, a small device. It had a small gem on it and some strange runic inscriptions on it. "This...I took it from one of the men that took me. I'm not sure what they call it, but it is designed to find jumpers like you. Try jumping."

"Eh?"

"Try jumping to the other side of the room." She says. You look at her and shrug before jumping to the door. She grabs the device and holds it to where you jumped. The crystal starts to glow, just as small fractures start appearing out to the air. Anna and Elsa look at each other before a loud crack brought their attention to where Klaudia no longer was. You would have looked too had a large mass not knocked into you and threw you to the ground.

You groan as you push your sister off while clutching your stomach.

"What is that?" Anna asks as she and Elsa watch the two of you get up.

"I don't know...but it allows someone to follow through the portal that a jumper uses. That's how I followed the two of you." She explains.

"So...they all have these?" You ask as you start to feel cautious.

"Some...not all. It depends. At the moment, I don't think that know where you are otherwise those five in the bar would have been alert. That's why I killed them. That should handle the team here...but I still advise to be careful." She says as she hands you the small device. You look at it before putting it in the drawer and closing it. The four of you stood in silence before Anna piped up.

"Klaudia? If you want I can show you a tour around Arendelle. I'm sure Elsa and Y/N will find something else to do." Anna says with a giggle while Klaudia looks between you and Elsa who are both glaring at Anna.

"Okay then." Your sister says before following Anna out of the room. The two of you look at each other as your sister and Elsa's sister run down the hallway.

"She seems friendly...and can fight. She's like Anna." Elsa says as the two of you walk towards the courtyard.

"Yeah...you don't mess with her." You laugh as the two of you walk into the courtyard.

"Y/N...I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" You ask curiously.

"You know how to fight right? Klaudia says that you are a general in Aurelia. I was wondering if you wanted to be the queens personal bodyguard."

You raise a brow at the idea.

_Well, if it means I get to spend more time with..._

"It'll mean you get to spend more time with me." Elsa says with a smile.

_She has the same idea?_

"Yeah...of course your majesty." You say with a curtsy causing Elsa to laugh

"Please don't do that. Formalities aren't really important with me and anna. I know I only know you for less than a week, but I trust you more than some of my guards. Plus, the fact you have a sister is a plus. Anna and Klaudia looks they're getting on nicely together." The two of you look to the front of the gates where Anna was introducing Klaudia to Kristoff.

"So, whenever you're not on your duties, what do you do in your spare time?" You ask.

"Do stuff with my sister."

"Like what?"

"Elsa! Y/N! Do you wanna go camping?" Anna asks as she, Klaudia, and Kristoff runs up to you.

"Come on. You used to be an excellent survivalist brother." Klaudia states. You and Elsa look at each other before looking at Kristoff, who's shaking his head, desperate for the two to you to say no.

"Erm...well..."

"Great! Let's go!"

"That wasn't a yes!" You and Elsa say in unison, but they were already gone. Elsa sighs before looking at you, as if pleading for you to do something, before heading in after her sister.

"So that's your sister?" Kristoff asks.

"Yeah."

"She seems like Anna."

"It memory serves me correctly, she's crazier."

"Mm...you haven't known Anna long enough." Kristoff laughs. "So what was Elsa saying to you."

"She wants me to be her personal bodyguard."

"Oh...I see what she did there?" Kristoff laughs as she elbows you in the arm and winks. You laugh slightly as well as the two of you walk back into the castle.

"Your sister says that you're a survivalist eh?"

"Yeah. That's just one thing that seems instinctual despite my amnesia."

"Well, I'm pretty much the only other one. Anna may boast about her survival skills but the minute it comes to use them...well...the last time she tried starting a campfire, I ended up with first degree burns. As for Elsa...she's pretty much hopeless. Sure she's got ice but...well...that's what thirteen years of isolation does."

"Their parents sure sound like a bunch of idiots. Who locks their daughter up for that long?"

"Ha. Everyone is wondering that. What about your parents? What's their reactions to yours and Klaudia's powers?"

"They taught us to use them. They were both sorcerers themselves. I think my family has its roots set In magical history."

"They must he proud of you and your sister now."

"They would be..." You say. Kristoff raises a brow before his eyes widen when he understands what you meant.

"Oh..I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"If you don't mind me asking...how?"

"Murdered...by the same people who are after me and Klaudia." You say as Kristoff gasps.

"I really am sorry now. I guess what your sister did earlier is fully justified then. And now I understand why she was so cautious about everyone. I bet you would be too if you had all your memories."

"What are you two still doing?! Get ready then!" Anna says as she slides down the stairs while holding a small bag.

"Well...get those survival skills ready. You'll need it with these two." Kristoff laughs as he disappears down the corridor. You walk down the corridor before reaching your door. You were about to open your door when you here a faint sound from across the hall. You walk over to the door which you recognize as Elsa's, and see it open slightly.

_Let it go..._

_Let it go..._

A part of you says no while another part says yes. You slowly peer through the space in the door and see Elsa, singing slightly while changing into an ice dress. You blush profusely as she twirls around, only in her underwear.

"Watcha doing?"

You gasp as you stumble backwards and bang your head on the wall. You turn around to see Klaudia looking at you curiously, her eyebrows raised. She here's the singing before adding two and two together and grinning at you.

"No...nothing like that. I was just curious...from the sound..."

"No need to lie. I won't tell." Klaudia giggles as you roll your eyes. "Don't worry. I know you well enough to know you'll get the girl."

"Y/N? Klaudia?" Elsa asks as she opens the door and sees the two of you out here. "What are you doing here?"

"Er..." You stutter.

"Y/N was just telling me how beautiful you are." Klaudia says as your eyes widen and cheeks redden. Elsa looks at you and smiles dearly while Klaudia pats you on the back.

"I'll see you two downstairs." Your sister says before running away.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes...of course. Who wouldn't think that?" You ask. Elsa smiles before kissing you lightly on the cheek. She giggles as you redden even more. "Well...its best not to keep Anna waiting. I'll send you downstairs."

And with that, she walks away glancing back at you with a smile. You just stand there, shocked at what just happened, but at least you know know something.

This girl...this beautiful snow queen is the one...and that you're sure of...

* * *

**Camping! Any ideas? Just trying to enhance your relationship before I start bringing in the action and testing it. Now, some facts about your 'sister':**

**She's a redhead.**

**She's got brown eyes.**

**She's slightly taller than Anna, but less than Elsa.**

**She's active, fun loving, slightly wild, friendly, protective and sneaky. But she's also experienced in combat and stealth and she is a force to be reckoned with. Also, your sister attained her powers from the father, your powers from the mother. **

**Unfortunately your sister lost her powers after the whole ordeal In Aurelia. Sorry...I wanted you to have a magical family, but too much magic on your side would break the story.**

**-TacticX**


	9. The Great Outdoors

"Alright. Are you people ready?" Kristoff asks as you walk into the courtyard where Elsa, Anna, and your sister are sitting down and talking. "Y/N. You'll be on this horse with your sister and me on Sven. I think Anna will be riding with her sister on her horse.

"Got it." You say as you mount the horse. You watch as your sister climbs on behind you while the two sisters mount their horse.

"You know...technically, I'm a better rider than you are." Klaudia says to you from behind.

"Yeah...i don't think so." you laugh as you begin your journey to the forests. Two other horses, both mounted with guards, are following behind you for security purposes.

"No seriously. I was actually a trainer when we were young. You don't remember?" She asks to which you shake your head. "Shame..."

"Well, anything about myself that I should know? I assume you aren't going to try and fool me with lies..."

"Y/N! I would never do that!" Klaudia gasps dramatically, though I know she's faking it. "Well, let's see. You're 23 years old and an expert in long-range combat. Your favorite weapon is the bow and arrow, though you also like the long-range rifles that Aurelia used to have. You hate wearing heavy armor and helmets."

"Well with my powers I can understand that."

"Your favorite animal is the wolf and your greatest fear is your loved ones being hurt."

"I can understand that part." You say as your horses ride through a narrow path towards the deeper end of the woods, where the cliffs overhanging Arendelle are located. "How about you? What's your worst fears?"

"Same...though I also have a slight fear of spiders...and you always used to tease me of that when I was younger..." You laugh slightly causing your sister to glare at you and hit you in the back. "Yeah, anyway, I prefer close combat with daggers and swords, but I also was very experienced with using fire, but after everything that happened in Aurelia, I doubt that come in very useful now."

"How exactly did they remove your powers? I didn't even think that was possible." You say.

"Well, depending on which route they choose, they can either neutralize you powers with a serum made in one of the northerly kingdoms, I think it's called Aurora, or they can use a special magical artifact to completely pull the sorcerer's powers out from them. If it's the former then an antidote can handle it, but unfortunately, the latter was done to me."

"They didn't do anything else did they?" You ask in concern.

"Nope. I beat them all to hell before they could try." Klaudia says as she looks to the side and watches as a fox runs past. "Anyway, I'm sure that eventually the Daedric sect will catch up to us, but hopefully that won't be any time soon."

"Hey. We're here." Anna announces as she unmounted from her horse along with her sister.

"You do know how to set up a tent right?" Kristoff asks you before handing you a large sack.

"Yes."

"To some extent..." Klaudia adds.

"Well, there's only four tents, so we're going to have to share. Me and my sister will be in this one, Kristoff and Sven in the other, and I guess you and your sister in that one." Anna says as she and Elsa get to setting their tent up. You and your sister begin setting your own tent up, with only a few difficulties like it collapsing on top of you the first time around, and eventually manage to complete it. You turn around to see Kristoff has already set his tent up, along with the guards, and you see that Anna and Elsa's tent is still on the ground with Elsa tangled up beneath it and Anna trying to pull her out.

"See? Hopeless..." Kristoff says causing you to chuckle.

"Er guys? A little help here..." Anna and Elsa says causing you and Kristoff to go over and help set it up. Within minutes, you get their tent up and fully supported.

"Your majesty, we're going to patrol the perimeter to ensure there aren't any bandits or anything else hiding in the woods. Will you be alright on your own for a while?"

"Sure. We've got these two gentlemen here to help us." Anna says.

"Hey, don't think that just because I'm a woman I can't fight." Klaudia says from your tent.

"If I remember, my sister is always like that." You say as you sit down on a stump while Klaudia gets to making a fire.

"Right, did you bring the food Anna?" Elsa asks as she sits in the entrance of her tent.

"Sure thing." Anna says as she rummages through the supplies and pulls out a few arrows, bows and two rifles.

"Mm...looks delicious Anna. Do we roast them?" Elsa says as she eyes her sister, unamused

"Hey. A camping trip isn't a camping trip unless we truly become one with nature."

"I hope nature can start fires then because I'm about to flip out now..." Klaudia growls as she tries again to light the campfire ablaze. "This was so much easier when I had powers!"

"So, which of you young gentlemen are going to assist me in hunting?" Anna asks. "I know my sister is pretty much hopeless with a weapon..."

"Hey."

"...so who?"

"I'll go." You say as you take the bow and arrow from the princess.

"There!" Klaudia says as she finally manages to light the campfire. "I'll join too. I need to refresh my hunting skills."

"Right...so Elsa and Kristoff will stay here then. Is that okay with you two?"

"Actually I'm going to see if I can find a stream to get some water. You didn't bring any of that either."

"Nature Kristoff." Anna says. "I think I saw a small stream on the way up here."

"Wait! You're going to leave me here all alone?" Elsa asks.

"No. There's some guards right there." Anna says as she points to a guard sitting by his horse. "Unless you're willing to hunt? I've got a spare longbow."

"Hmm...give me that." Elsa says as she takes the bow and arrows. "How do you use these again?"

Anna rolls her eyes and proceeds to show her sister how to use it while the rest of you walk through the woods and look for something to hunt. You and your sister lead front while Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa are behind.

"Hey...there's some berries over there." Elsa says as she runs over and grab a few. She's about to stuff a few into her mouth when Anna quickly slaps them out of her hand. "Anna!"

"Poison berries. Didn't papa ever teach you about edible plants?" Anna asks.

"Nope...just not to freeze the entire kingdom over, and we all know how that went." Elsa replies with a huff.

"Yeah...well...these specific berries are poisonous. See the red flowers?"

"Actually, they aren't poisonous." Klaudia says as she picks a few and eats them. "These are light red in color. The ones you have to be careful of are the ones that are crimson colored. Eat the ones that are blood red and that's all you'll be choking on for your last few hours."

"Er..."

"Survivalist...since I was five. It's a common mistake made by the inexperienced so you don't need to worry." Klaudia says with a smirk as Anna glared daggers at her.

'I think you've just made yourself a new enemy." You mutter to your sister as she laughs.

"Well, let's continue shall we," Anna says as she shoots a glare at Klaudia, both Elsa and Kristoff sniggering silently behind her.

"She doesn't like being corrected, does she?" You ask Kristoff.

"When it comes to stuff like this? No." Kristoff says as you follow Anna from behind. You eventually come across a bunch of bushes where Anna proceeds to crouch behind and tells you all to be quiet.

"They're are a few deer behind there." Anna whispers as she creeps silently through the bushes and aims her bow. "Drat! I can't get a clear shot."

"Can't we move closer?' Elsa asks.

"Nope. We'll alert them and they'll flee." She replies. My sister smirks slightly before placing the bow around her neck and walking toward one of the trees. She jumps up and grabs one of the branches before pulling herself up a few feet off the ground. She then jumps to another branch and climbs that tree until she is around twenty-five feet off the ground, when she then scales the branches and jumps across to another tree and until she is now directly above the bushes.

You all watch her as she leaps over to a tree closer to where the deers are until she is within shooting range. She removes the bow from around her neck and takes aim, firing a single arrow and hitting a large deer straight in the head, while causing the others to flee. She jumps down and lands right in front of it before pulling the arrow out and wiping it on the deer's fur.

"That's how you sneak up to them." Klaudia says as the four of you walk up to her. You, Elsa, and Kristoff stand in amazement, but Anna looks like she just been downright insulted. Klaudia shoots Anna a little grin before walking to your side, Anna keeping a dangerous glare on her.

"Wow...i know you said you were experienced but...damn." Kristoff says.

"I'm pretty experienced with agile and quite agile in the trees. The only place I don't do well in is water."

"Why is that?" Elsa asks.

"My fire-powers meant that it was very hard for me to practice fishing or swimming and such." she says as Elsa nods.

"Well...i think...we're done here..." Anna says, clearly jealous that Klaudia was the one to score this hunt. "How about we go foraging for some fruits now."

"Well, I think it's best if we let Klaudia handle the berries." Elsa says. You could have sworn you saw Anna's eye twitch at that moment.

"Fine."

"Tell your sister to be careful. Anna can get pretty...uptight and dangerous when angry." Kristoff says to you as he picks up the deer and drags it along.

"And I'm pretty sure that Klaudia get's about the same way as well." You whisper back as Kristoff chuckles. "It'll be a pretty destructive cat-fight."

"Anna. I'm going to bring the deer back to camp before we attract wolves or other animals. Is that alright?"

"Yeah sure." Anna says as Kristoff nods and starts walking in the other direction. The four of you proceed to scour the forest around you for any fruits or vegetables that you can find while it's still early and before the clouds in the horizon hit.

"How about these?" Elsa asks as she points at a few mushrooms.

"That's nightshade. Very poisonous." Klaudia answers as she grabs a few cherries from a tree and pops one in her mouth. "But those ones over there are edible."

"Those ones taste horrible. It has a woody flavor and it's like chewing cloth." Anna says.

"There is a difference between edible and delicious. If you're starving, then I'm pretty sure you won't care what it tastes like, as long as it keeps you alive." Klaudia responds.

"Well we're not starving..."

"Well I didn't say you had to pick them..."

"Girls...can we just focus on getting food instead of trying to kill each other." You say as your sister and Elsa's sister glare at each other. The two of them part ways and begin resuming the search for some fruits and other food while you and Elsa stand there and watch them.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting camping trip..." Elsa mumbles as you nod in response.

* * *

"Aah...you're all alive." Kristoff says as he sees the four of you walk up to him. You look to the campfire where two guards are helping to cook the deer. Anna walks over to her tent and sets down a bag full of fruits while you and Klaudia walk back over to the tent and put your bows to one side.

"Hey sis, I don't suppose you can teach me how to do what you did?" You ask.

"You mean parkour?"

"That's what that is?"

"No...but that's where I learned to do that. You have to get from one point to the other point in the fastest way possible while only using your body and the environment around you. If you can master it, then it'll be very beneficial in combat, especially if trying to dodge attacks or sneak up on people."

"Remind me why I didn't learn that before?" You ask.

"I was always the more agile one in the family. That and you preferred weapons and straight up shooting rather than close combat. Wanna have a go?" Klaudia asks. You contemplate for a second before nodding and following her into the camp grounds.

"Where are you two going?" Elsa asks as she watches the two of you walk towards the trees.

"Going to teach my brother a thing or two about parkour." Klaudia answers.

"Well, I'm coming then!" Anna says as she stands up and walks towards us. Kristoff and Elsa look at each other for a second before shrugging and following you and your sister into the deeper part of the forest, two guards also accompanying you. You eventually reach an area with a few large boulders and a lot of trees.

"Alright...something simple then." Klaudia says as she approaches a tree and jumps up, grabbing hold of one of the branches, and then pulling herself up and sitting on it. "I want you to climb that tree."

The four of you look to the left to see a small tree, around 15 feet high, leaning over a pile of bushes.

"Easy. And if you fall, you won't die. Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Anna says as she walks over to the tree and looks up at it. She moves to one side and grabs hold of it before beginning to climb it. It takes about 20 seconds, but she eventually manages to reach the top of it.

"Mm...about...fifteen seconds too long...for an amateur..." Klaudia says and at that moment Anna seems murderous.

"Who's next?"

"Er...me?" Elsa says as she looks at her sister walking to her and then to the tree. Elsa moves forward and jumps up and grabs the trunk, before sliding back down to the ground.

"You need to get a grip Elsa. Grab the branches." Anna yells. You watch as Elsa tries to jump and grab a branch, only to fall flat on her bottom. You're not sure whether to laugh for feel sorry and it Anna and Kristoff are thinking the same thing.

"If I hear on of you laughing..." Elsa warns as she grabs hold of a branch and pulls herself up. "...I'll freeze you!"

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Anna sniggers.

"Come on Snow Queen...I could have traversed Arendelle by now..." Klaudia says as Elsa shoots her a glare. Eventually she manages to reach the top of it.

"Woo hoo." Anna yells as the guards clap.

"And in...3 minutes and ten seconds." Klaudia says causing you all the snigger.

"Er...how do I get down?" Elsa asks.

"Jump..." Elsa jumps off the tree and into the bushes below, letting out a shriek as she lands face first into it. "...onto the lower branch..._sigh..._"

Kristoff walks towards the tree as Elsa emerges from the bushes and spits out a few leaves. He manages to grab a branch, which almost immediately snaps under his weight.

"Try the larger tree there." Klaudia says as she points to a, large, maple tree to the side. Kristoff begins to climb it and seems to have no problem climbing it, though he is a bit slower than Anna is.

"Right...your turn brother." Klaudia says as she turns to you.

"Let's not make a fool of yourself..." You mutter as you approach the maple tree and begin to climb it. You finally manage to reach the top in around the same amount of time as Anna and stare out over the clearing. You look down to the branch below and jump down, jumping down onto the next one and then the third…

_CRACK!_

You try to grab hold of the tree but you're not fast enough as you land against a branch close to the ground. Your belt gets trapped on one of the twigs and that leaves you dangling from mid-air/ You look to the girls and see Anna and Elsa sniggering

"Oh come on!" You scold yourself as you try to loosen yourself from the branch.

"Remove your belt Y/N!' Klaudia yells causing you to growl at her. You finally manage to snap the twig off which causes you to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy..." You mumble as you walk back over to the sniggering sisters, trying to hide your embarrassment.

"Okay then...follow me." Klaudia says as she jumps across the trees towards your right. You follow her from the ground until you eventually reach a small stream with a tree hanging over the edge. "Now, I want you to cross this stream without touching the water."

You all look towards the overhanging branch and the boulder right before it. Anna decides to go first as she takes a few steps back and then runs towards the boulder, jumping on it before grabbing the branch and swinging across it to the other side, before landing on her feet.

"Not bad..." Klaudia says.

"What do you mean not bad? That was perfect!" Anna yells as Klaudia laughs.

"Kristoff? You're next." You watch as Kristoff makes his way across the same way that Anna did, though he nearly slips in the process. You then walk up to the boulder and jump across before grabbing hold of the branch before swinging yourself forward and landing on the very edge of the water. You barely manage to take a step forward before Elsa lands right on you and knocks you both forward, knocking the wind out of you.

"Sorry..." Elsa apologizes as she helps you up while you try to regain your breath.

"Okay...just one more...then we'll call it a day!" Your sister says with a grin as you pat some dirt of your clothes. She leads you up to a hill where she then proceeds to jump onto a tree and then jump across. "Elsa? You have ice powers right?"

"Yeah?" She answers as you walk up towards her.

"Can you create an ice floor across to me?"

"Er...sure." She says as she extends her hands and lets the ice form, creating a glistening surface across for which the four of you can now stand on, since the guards decide to stay behind.

You are mere feet away from Klaudia before she tells you all to stop on a branch.

"Close your eyes..."

"Wait, what?" Then four of you ask simultaneously.

"Come on! I'm not going to try anything!" She says. Despite her being your sister, there is something about where you're standing that makes you feel uneasy. Unfortunately, Elsa's ice floor blocks your view of the grounds below. You look at each other before closing your eyes. The sound you hear next sends goosebumps through your body as you hear the sound of ice shattering all around you.

"Now...open them..."

"Oh god..." You mumble as you open your eyes and see you all standing on a branch...70 feet above the ground. You hear Elsa let out a shriek as she grabs the branch tightly, Anna and Kristoff doing the same thing while you hold on to the trunk of the tree tightly.

"KLAUDIA! WHAT THE HELL!" You scream as you watch your sister on a branch 10 feet in front of you laugh.

"Calm down.."

"CALM DOWN?!" Anna screams. "LOOK WHERE WE ARE!"

"Elsa...i don't suppose you can cover the ground beneath us with snow? Around five foot deep should do."

Elsa looks at Klaudia with wide-eyes before looking down and creating a massive pile of snow that stretches around you for twenty feet in either direction.

"There...now if you fall you don't die..." Klaudia says.

"Y/N. You win! Your sister _is_ crazier than Anna!" Kristoff says from across the branch.

"Klaudia! Get us down from here!" You say.

"Alright...but final lesson. Jump over to my branch."

"Well...how about...no!" You say as you see the distance between them.

"It's not that far. And when you're dealing with parkour, people jump over even greater distances...sometimes by dozens of feet from three floors up."

"Yeah..well...i think I'm going to forfeit from this class." Kristoff says.

"Pfft...wimps..." Klaudia laughs.

"Excuse me?" Anna asks.

"Well, a person with courage and willpower wouldn't just sit there whining. If you don't jump...you're conceding defeat and that I'm better than you at this." Klaudia smirks.

"Oh...hell no!" Anna growls as she stands up and looks at the branch in front of her.

"Anna?!" Elsa asks as she watches her sister squint at her target. She kneels down before, with one great push, jumping across the distance, and grabbing hold of the branch in front of her, right beneath Klaudia.

"YES!" Anna screams to Klaudia's annoyance.

"Well...i guess you are a challenger." Your sister says as she helps Anna onto her branch.

"Well...if she can do it..." Kristoff mumbles as he takes position on where Anna leaped. He takes a deep breath before jumping forward and barely grabbing onto the very edge of the branch. Klaudia and Anna struggle to pull him up until he gets a grip on the branch and crawls onto it.

"Oh my god..." He mutters before breaking out into a small laugh in relief.

"Alright...Y/N and Elsa. You're all that's left."

"Erm..." Elsa mumbles as she shakily gets up and looks at the ground below.

"Just don't look down!" Anna yells.

"That's kind of hard to do right now Anna!" Elsa says as she looks forward.` she stands there for a few seconds contemplating whether jump or not, and in the end decides to. She takes a small step back and leaps across. You can immediately see that her jump was not powerful enough and you can only watch in horror as she misses the branch and makes impact with the trunk before falling to the snow covered ground below.

"ELSA!" you and Anna yell in horror. You jump down onto some of the branches below before jumping off and into the pile of snow below, which absorbs your impact easily. You emerge from the pile and cough out a bit snow, only to see Elsa gasping for breath before looking at you.

"It's softer than I thought..." She says before letting out a small laugh as you sigh in relief, before joining her as well.

You look up and yell, "We're alright!", before making your way across the snow towards Elsa.

"Anything broken?"

"No..i don't think so...but my arm aches..." She says as she rubs her left arm. You are about to help her up when a few growls from your left catch your attention. The two of you look to your side to see a small pack of snow-white wolves approaching you from the side. You quickly look for a weapon but there is nothing near and you can only stare in fear as they approach you and Elsa.

"AAH!"

"EL...sa?" You raise your eyebrows in surprise as you see one of the wolves nuzzling her and trying to lick her. "What...the hell?"

You quickly gasp as one of them nuzzles you in the abdomen and places its paw on your shoulder, before sniffing your hair. You dig yourself out, as the wolf continues to nuzzle you, before helping Elsa out.

"Hey...stop that..." You mumble with a laugh as it tickles you in the side. You and Elsa look behind to see Anna, Klaudia, and Kristoff jump down.

"Oh no! Stay back and don't move!" Klaudia says as she forces Anna and Kristoff back, and for good reason. The minute the wolves catch sight of them, they immediately growl and begin to approach them, fangs bared, while two others stand in front of you and Elsa, as if trying to protect you. "Elsa! Call them off!"

"What?!" Elsa asks as you and her look at them in surprise.

"Just call them off! The same way you would do a dog!" Klaudia shouts as the three of them are now backed in the corner while the wolves are mere feet away and ready to attack.

"Um...No! Don't attack! Come here!" Elsa orders. To your surprise, the wolves look back at Elsa before moving away from the other three and running back to you and her, resuming their playfulness as Klaudia, Anna, and Kristoff approach you.

"Okay...can someone tell me why these wolves just listened to my sister?!" Anna asks in shock as one of the wolves approach her and then begins to sniff her.

"They're snow wolves." Klaudia says as she kneels down and tries to pat one of them. It backs away for a second before moving forward and allowing her to stroke it's furry head. "Magical wolves...well...somewhat..."

"Magical?" Elsa asks in shock as she strokes one on the head.

"Yeah...they can sense magic...icy or snowy magic...hence the name snow wolf." Klaudia explains. "They are friendly and highly protective of ice sorcerers regardless of whether they know them or not. They're an ice wielders best friend to be more precise."

"Wait...so why didn't they attack Y/N?" Anna asks.

"He landed with Elsa so they saw him as a friend as well. Unfortunately, we were seen as intruders..." Klaudia says. "But, they can understand the ice sorcerer's orders and obey them...regardless the language spoken. Just one of the few magical creatures I learned about."

"Cool..." Anna says as she pats a wolf on the head. "They're actually quite cute..."

"Yes, but to non ice-wielders, they're ten times more dangerous than normal wolves and very hard to kill since they can heal themselves very quickly..."

"I don't suppose they know the way back to the camp by any chance?" Kristoff asks. One of the wolves immediately nuzzles him and then gestures to the right. "Um guys? This wolf...understood me..."

"Yeah...they understand any language. Told you their magical." Klaudia says.

"So why is it gesturing to follow?"

"You asked them the direction of the camp, so they're showing you..."

"Oh I so need one of these as a companion..." Anna says as she is now buried under three of them. You all eventually get up and follow the wolves to where they're leading you. It takes around twenty minutes, but you eventually make it back to the camp where the guards all run up to you in relief, once Elsa tells the wolves to back down.

"Your majesty. We thought something happened!" One of them says.

"I fell out of a tree, but I'm fine." Elsa says as the guards stare at her in disbelief while Anna laughs. Elsa quickly crafts a snowball and tosses it at Klaudia, hitting her right in the head and causing her to squeal. "That's for everything."

"Ooh...I'm so getting you back for that..." Klaudia mutters as she shakes the snow out of her hair and dress. The five of you sit down around the campfire while the wolves wonder around camp, or sit next to you, seemingly providing company as long as Elsa is around, which is no problem since, after a few hours, Anna soon falls asleep while using one of them as a pillow. You look up at the, now, night sky before staring around at the sleeping people around you. You look forward to see Elsa staring at you, cuddling her sister, before flashing you a smile and then closing her eyes.

"You never did like sleep..." Klaudia mutters to you as she rest on your side. You smile as you place an arm around her and she nuzzles into your shoulder gently. "Come here..."

You watch as a white wolf, which seems to glow in the faint moonlight, approaches Klaudia and then lays down next to her, allowing her to wrap her arms around it. You watch as your sister closes her eyes before looking back up at the night sky for a few more minutes before you, too, close your eyes and eventually fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I have finally managed to get my sh*t together and write an update. So here is just a little family moment, as well as a little action and such.**

**Why wolves? I don't know...i just like wolves. And having the wolves attack seems too generic and expected. There's plenty more time for attacks in the upcoming chapters.**

**Well, please R&amp;R and I promise I'll put out another update faster.**

**-TacticX**


End file.
